One of the Boys
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: Buttercup has always been one of the boys to Butch but what happens when Buttercup gains a crush on Butch and doesn't want to be one of the boys in his eyes anymore? Read and find out.
1. One of the Boys

_**Yo guys! Newest story! Please enjoy! I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs. ^-^**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was just chilling at Butch's house with his friends and his brothers. "Butch? Why is there a girl here?" Mitch asked making me roll my eyes and smirk. Butch smirked as well before giving me a hard smack on the back...too hard... I grunted softly while rubbing my back with a frown.

"What is he talking about?" I asked curiously as Butch smirked and took a sip of his root beer.

"I told the guys it would be a man to man day. No girls but Buttercup isn't a girl Mitch. She's always been one of the guys in my eyes so she stays." Butch said calmly as I leaned on the chair and frowned slightly. I loved hanging around Butch and his friends and he was right I was one of the boys but sometimes I wish it was different.

Butch and I have been hanging out and friends since I could walk and talk. He's my best friend but lately I've been wanting more. I gained a bit of a crush on him when we entered the 8th grade. Sometimes I just wish he would look at me the way he looks at those other girls...

If we go to the beach I want him to be excited about seeing me in a bath suit not some random bitches he might run into when we get there. We currently now in the 9th grade with summer just a few days away. Three I believe. I sighed as I pressed my face against the cold couch.

"Yo BC. You alright?" Butch asked he didn't sound worried at all he just sounded curious. See! This is what I'm talking about. I sighed as a black window crawled onto my nose my eyes widen as I slowly sat up. All the guys saw it and froze.

"Don't move a muscle." I whispered as I made it crawl onto my hand. "Give me a shoe." I whispered as placed my hand on the table letting the spider crawl off onto the table. Soon I had Brick's shoe in my hand. "Move the stuff out of the way." I said as they grabbed all the stuff surround the spider out of the way.

"Say goodbye to this cruel world window." I whispered slamming the shoe down on the poor spider so hard I broke the table. My eyes widen I wasn't trying to hit the spider that hard. I slowly turned the shoe over to see it guts and legs all crushed and stuck on the bottom of the shoe. "Got it." I said proudly as they looked from the broken table to me and the shoe.

"I'm not wearing that shoe again." Brick said with a frown as I rolled my eyes shoved the shoe towards him cause him to back up.

"Oh don't be such a wimp. Fine I'll throw it away you big baby." I said rolling my eyes as I walked into the kitchen opened the trash can and threw the shoe in it. I heard the guys talking about...ME? I slowly made my way to the door making sure to be quiet and that they couldn't see me so I could ease drop.

"See? She broke the freaking table with that swing and the spider a black window that could kill you with one bite crawled on her fucking nose and she didn't even flinch." Butch said proudly. I smiled to myself happy that I've impressed him.

"That was amazing. She's one of us and she's hot. I might make her my new girlfriend." Mitch said making me blush slightly. I'm flattered but your not the one I want to hear say that...

"Ewww Mitch no way! What is wrong with you?" Butch yelled my heart crumpled into pieces when those words came out of his mouth.

"What? You don't think she's hot?" Mitch asked curiously

"Um No...not all. She's my best friend. I see the same thing that I see when I look at you when I look at her. She like a little sister to me. NO way! The thought of thinking about her that way makes me feel uncomfortable." Butch said

Sure he already crushed my heart why not just stomp on the ashes too Butch... I sighed I couldn't hear anymore of this so I stepped out of the kitchen and put up a facade as I smirked and stuck my tongue at Brick. "It's in the trash can now baby. Are you happy?" I asked playfully as Brick just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah whatever." Brick said as he put me in a headlock that I easily got out of then put him into one. "WOW!" Brick yelled as I let go of him.

"What? What's wrong did I hurt you?" I asked curiously as Brick stared wide eyed at me. "What?" I asked starting to lose my patience with him.

"Your so flat chested! I felt your abs just now and no boobs!" Brick yelled as my face redden and I glared at him before punching him in the face.

I'm not flat chested at all if that's what your thinking. I'm actually a D-cup turning into a Double D but the guys play so rough and my boobs when they first started growing just got in my way and hurt when ever the guys punched me in the chest so I started taping them down really good so they would as always be flat against my chest.

I also have the power to alter my body measurements but I'm a naturally D-cup I promise. I just said they get in my way so why would I want to make them big? Anyway I change my boobs to a B-cup or A-cup when I wrap them up that way my chest is completely flat.

My jaw locked as I glared at Brick and the boys all stared at me in silence then I heard laughing. I followed where it was coming from to find...Butch laughing on the couch and trying to keep from spitting out his root beer. He was...laughing at me...

I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall. I ran towards the door out of that house and took off into the sky. I heard Butch yelling after me but I didn't care. I'm going to change. I don't want to be one of the boys anymore. I want to be one of the girls. I want Butch to want to make out with me and to think I'm hot when he sees me. I know just three girls to help me too. I'll do it over the summer and I'll knock Butch off his feet. I will be one of the girls in his eyes if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_**Yo how was that? I really like this story so I hope you guys do too but I won't continue if I don't get reviews. I don't think I should keep writing if no one is reading and you guys don't like it. So please. Review? Bye ^-^  
**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	2. The Transformation and Make over Part 1

_**Yo guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story! That's most reviews I've ever gotten on the first chappie of any of my stories you guys broke the record! Thank you so much! ^-^ Enjoy the chappie. (I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs)**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"I just wanna be one of the girls..." I whispered as looked at the sky I was sitting on the roof of the school building. It was summer and I hadn't talked to Butch at all. I avoided him at school and made sure to run or take off flying if he saw me.

"Then you called the right people..." ? said I turned around to see the three girls I constantly avoided. I don't know how I did it considering the fact that we live in the same house. My sisters... Blossom, Bubbles, and my youngest and newest sister Star. I didn't really avoid Star but I did avoid Blossom and Bubbles.

Star was cool. She was a mixture of a tomboy and a girly girl. She hates pink like me and loves sports like me. She prefers not to wear dresses and skirts but unlike me she will willingly wear one without making a fuss and try them on for funny every once in a while. She's smart like Blossom and tough like me yet shy all at the same time. Boys found it incredible cute the way she would switch from agressive to caring or from agressive to smart and vice versa.

The boys took her just as seriously as they took me. They knew she could kick their asses but they looked at her different. She was one of the girls but could blend in and was accepted by the guys. That's what I want to be one of the girls but I don't want to be looked at like I'm weak.

When Star wears dresses or skirts even shorts all eyes are on her. Cat calls going out all over the place plenty of drooling guys to go around but at the same time. She could put them into a head lock or kick them in the balls to remind them who they we're dealing with.

One of the Boys that's looked at like she's one of the girls. "You know Butch is a jerk for not noticing your feelings and laughing at you. We'll help him see what he's missing. I promise." Star whispered as she hugged me. I hugged her back with a small smile. She may be rough and tough but every once in a while she turned into such a softie just like Bubbles.

Soon we all took off home and I was sitting in a chair with Bubbles hovering over me while studying my face like her life depended on it. I gulped nervously while Star who stood on Bubbles right side smiled at me calmly. "Don't worry Butterfly. Your going to look amazing. I won't let them hurt you or do anything to serious to you unless it's for your good. I promise." Star said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile Star being here made feel a lot better because she knew my limits when it came to this sort of thing. "Alright I think I pretty much got what I want to do to you in my head and it looks good. Really good. If this works out I actually will have out done myself and you'll still be comfortable and won't feel too girly I promise. Now Buttercup are you ready?" Bubbles asked as she looked at me with a friendly smile.

I looked at Star who smiled with encouragement at me and took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Make me into one of the girls Bubbles." I said proudly as Bubbles smiled "Alright Blossom and Star let's make her more beautiful than she already is." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Sure sure what's first?" Star asked as Bubbles made a thoughtfully look.

"Let's do clothes first that way. We'll already have an idea of what outfit she'll be comfortable in but will also make her look smoking hot. Plus when ever I do hair first it's always messed up when I go to put an outfit on same goes for make up. Stand up Buttercup." Bubbles said as she walked over to her closet searching through it.

I slowly stood while looking at Star then Blossom then Bubbles. I watched as Bubbles came out of the closet with three outfits in her hands. "Alright first things first. Which one?" Bubbles asked as I looked them all over finally stopping on the second one.

"That one." I whispered with a smile I loved it and it looked comfortable.

"Good choice. Here you go try it on." Bubbles said with a smile as I grabbed it out of her hand and walked into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror at my reflection as I undressed. I looked the tape covering my breasts. I sighed as I unwrapped it and let it fall to the ground as I made my breasts they're true size. Then slipped into the outfit.

I was incredibly comfortable to my surprise especially with my breasts when they use to be a big pain in my ass. I knew Bubbles would be pissed if I came out with them still taped down so I unwrapped them to spare myself from her wrath but now I was glad I did.

I hadn't allowed them to breath in a really long time. I sort of left naked and free at the same time with them out at their full size and unwrapped. I took a deep breath looking myself over one more time in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. My sisters gasped and all had huge smiles on their faces which I couldn't help but return the smile on Star's face was by far the biggest though.

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I smiled widely and gasped when my favorite tomboy sister walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a green off the shoulder top that showed off a fair amount of her breasts while still leaving enough to imagination with a matching green punk skirt. It had a black belt with a green skull in the middle attached to it. She had on black fingerless gloves with green stars on them.

Finally the outfit was complete with cute sporty green high heels with shoe laces in them. My sister was a serious tomboy and always refused to wear anything with a skirt that would show off her long legs or shirt that would show off her great breasts. This outfit completely fit her style perfectly no doubt and she looked happy and comfortable in it too.

"Part one of the make over is complete." Bubbles said happily as she pulled out hair products and forced Buttercup to sit down. I stood on Bubbles' right side while Blossom stood on her other side.

"Don't worry Butterfly your going to look great I promise." I whispered with a smile. Buttercup smiled back took a deep breath and relaxed as Bubbles smiled and prepared to work some more of her magic.

* * *

_**Yo guys! Sorry it's so short. I'm a bit busy but I wanted to update for you guys ^-^ So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Bye!**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29**_


	3. The Transformation and Make over Part 2

_**Yo guys back again by high demand happily ^-^ I'm glad you all like my story so much. ^^ Anyway I'm not going to waste anymore of your time. Please enjoy this new chappie (I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs)**_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I pulled out everything I needed and smiled at Buttercup through the mirror. "Just relax your going to look great." I whispered proudly as I tightened my grip around the light green brush in my hand. I prefer Blue but this is Buttercup's brush so of course it's green.

I slowly grab a small part of her hair and waited until I heard sigh and take in a deep breath finally relax her shoulders before I gently brushed through her hair. I sighed about a half hour later I loved brushing her hair but this was getting a bit boring with no talking. I was half way through brushing Buttercup's hair out.

It was surprisingly longer than I had thought. She was always keeping her hair trapped under a hat or all messy without brushing it at all. Who would have known her hair would be this long. "Soooo...How long have you had this crush on Butch?" I asked curiously the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them but I was curious.

Buttercup can be so hard to read sometimes. Star and I are the best at reading body language and emotions. I'm a little better at it than Star but I'm taking her under my wing and teaching her. She's getting better at it everyday. I saw Buttercup's face in the reflection of the mirror turning redder than Brick's cap and couldn't help but laugh.

"W-Why?" Buttercup asked shyly. That surprised me a bit making my eyes widen slightly I looked at Blossom and Star and saw that they had the same looks on their faces. Ok good. It's not just me and I'm not seeing things. Then Star went from shocked and wide eyed to defensive as she playfully glared at Buttercup.

"Hey! Being shy is my thing! Blossom's the smart one. Bubbles is the cute one and your the tough one. Being the shy one is all I have to my name don't you dare try to take that from me." Star said seriously as we all started laughing even Star joined in after her playful glare faltered into giggles.

Buttercup took a deep breath and looked at me through the mirror for a brief moment before looking away. "Well...It started last school year. When I walked into those halls and saw him hanging out with his friends I thought it was just like old times but then he turned and faced towards me allowing me to see him better..." Buttercup started

We all stayed quiet until Buttercup looked at us through the mirror again blush clear on her face but a smile that showed she was proud of her feelings. "He smiled at me and called out to me. I felt my heart start racing nothing was ever the same after that. Every time I was near him. My heart would race and the whole time I wished once he could call me hot or look at me the way he looked at all those other girls but it never happened. It's never going too. I should just accept it." Buttercup whispered as she looked at the wall and started blinking like crazy.

My guess is she's fighting back tears. I felt sadness fill me from head to toe at seeing my poor sister like this. "Don't say that." Blossom whispered as she gently rubbed Buttercup's shoulder making Buttercup's eyes lock on her for a second. "Butch is an idiot for not noticing your feelings and how incredible beautiful you are. Don't you dare say anything like that again. You'll see once we're finished with you. You might just want to tease Butch because I promise he won't believe his eyes." Blossom said as i brushed through the last of Buttercup's hair.

"Wow." I whispered in shock as I ran my fingers through her hair slowly staring at it.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked nervously I smiled happy that Blossom's little speech helped her and made her feel better.

"You hair as gotten so much longer." I whispered as Buttercup looked at me a little surprised but smiled.

"Really?" Buttercup asked curiously she couldn't see how long her hair was a the moment because I had it all back. I guess she can't feel it on her back because I'm still kind of holding it silly me.

"Yes really, look." I said with a smile as I pushed all of her hair over her shoulder. It fell a little pass her breasts when it was over her shoulder and ended at about mid-back when it was all back. Her bangs had even grown just as much. They were almost covering her right eye completely.

"Wow." Buttercup whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She stood up and walked over to full mirror in the corner of the room. She looked herself over with her now fully brushed out and longer hair had to her new look.

I smiled as she looked at herself as if she wasn't able to believe that was her own reflection in the mirror. "If you think you that's amazing wait until I add make up now sit down." I command Buttercup to my pleasure obeyed and sat down. I didn't want her to see so I pulled the chair away from the mirror.

I pulled out a box of make up. Buttercup gulped and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "It's just a little make up. Who's being a cry baby now?" I asked as Buttercup glared at me.

"I'm not scared of some stupid make up and I'm not crying." Buttercup said rolling her eyes at me.

"Good girl. Now just sit perfectly still like a barbie doll for me and this will be over fast. I promise. I know you don't like make up and you don't really need in make up at all you already have Butch's heart in the palm of your hand just the way you are now. I just want to make him cry a little and want to slap himself that's all." I said as I pulled out some eyeliner, blush, eyeshadow, and lipgloss.

That's all she'll need. "Wow Bubbles that was really out of character just now for you at least." Blossom said sounding a bit surprised

"Yeah I never knew you could be mean." Star said with a smile as she nudged me.

I just rolled my eyes when Buttercup agreed with the other two and glared playfully at Star. "No nudging. I'm about to apply make up. I'm in the zone here don't mess it up or make me smear it or I swear I will kill you." I said seriously as my sister Star backed away slightly.

"Right sorry." Star whispered shyly as she looked at the ground I smiled as I turned back towards Buttercup.

"You ready? You can't even blink when I start ok?" I asked seriously as I perpared to put eyeliner on her eye lid.

"Wait! Where's that stuff you put on your eye lashes?" Buttercup asked (Sorry I don't know how to spell it and I don't feel like looking it up. You know what I'm talking about though)

I laughed at Buttercup's question. "You don't need it so I'm not taking it out. Now sit still please." I said with a hopeful smile.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Buttercup sweetie you don't know anything but make up. I do. Your eyelashes are already thick and long you don't need it. It will just look tacky and make people think you have fake eyelashes." I said seriously as Buttercup stared at me surprised.

She's finally sitting still! I grabbed her face and quickly but neatly applied the eyeliner before she could blink or ruin it in anyway. Then I made her close her eyes and appiled light green eyeshadow to her eye lids. I sighed and smiled now that hardest stuff was out of the way.

I put a small amount of blush on her cheeks then appiled a light amount of lipgloss on her lips. I smiled now that I was finished she was looked amazing. I'm proud of myself. I have to show her off right now. I have to make Butch see her right now. The look on his face will be priceless.

"Bubbles you've really out done yourself." Blossom said with a smile as Star whistled.

"Buttercup you are looking good. There is no way. Butch will still look at you as one of the boys. I promise." Star said happily as Buttercup stood up and looked at herself. She gasped and just stared at her reflection.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

There's no way that's me. I thought as I stared at myself in the mirror. I smiled and turned towards the girls blinking my eyes like Star usually did to tease boys put my hands on my hips. "What do you guys think?" I asked happily as Star laughed and did a playfully cat call.

"You look amazing." Blossom said with a smile

"You look great and I can't believe I'm the one who made this look possible." Bubbles giggled as I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Star but I found her on her phone talking to someone. I wonder why... She hates talking on the phone. "I don't give a fuck just get your asses over here." Star yelled before she hung up on whoever the person on the other line was.

Before I asked Star who that was she flashed a smile filled with mischeif then replaced it quickly with a shy smile. "Girls the boys on their way over for a friednly visit." Star said with a smirk

* * *

_**Yo guys. How was that? I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^**_


	4. Transformation complete

_**I'm so happy. One of the boys is one such high demand! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you guys! ^-^ Anyway without futher a do. The fourth chappie! (I don't own anyone or anything but the plot and Ocs)**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I'm so fucking nervous... Damn it! Why the hell does he still do this to me? Even when he laughed at me and acted like such an ass...and I still feel this way... Fuck! I fucking hate my life... -_-

"Butterfly?" Star said as I turned towards her and smiled trying to act like I wasn't freaking the fuck out.

"Yes?" I asked as Bubbles stepped up beside Star. I gulped as they both gave me the "look" at the same time. The look meaning they were now looking into my soul and seeing how I really felt no matter how hard I try to hide it.

"It's ok to be nervous Butterfly." Star said encouragingly with a smile to matching her tone as Bubbles gave me a quick hug and nodded in agreement to what Star just said.

"Yeah Buttercup. Everything is going to be fine but it's ok if your nervous. There's no need to worry. Butch won't be able to keep his eyes off of you I promise." Bubbles said sweetly with a smile and a giggle as a very rare smirk appeared on her face making my eyes widen slightly.

What the hell is she thinking... OH shit... "Why don't you answer the door when the boys come Buttercup?" Bubbles asked with a smirk filled with mischief making me gulp whenever Bubbles got like this... It was never good...

"Bubbles... What the hell are you going to do when I open the door?" I asked as I glared at her. She just smiled and looked at Star. Star's face showed pure confusion then her eyes widen and the same smirk appeared on her face.

She walked out of the room pulling Blossom with her. "Hey wait! Where are you two going?" I asked curiously I stared at Blossom knowing that she was too good to lie to me.

"The boys should be here any moment. Star and I are going to get some snacks." Blossom said with a smile for some strange reason her eyes seemed to be glowing a bit more than usual but I ingored it. She was probably just eager to see Brick.

I nodded and watched them leave as I turned back towards Bubbles but as soon as I turned towards her. The door bell rang meaning the boys were here. I gulped as Bubbles nodded her head towards the stairs telling me to go open the door obviously.

I sighed and walked slowly down the stairs with a huge frown on my face... "No don't walk that! Walk like a super model! Your trying to get his attention! You can't walk all stiff and depressed. You got to leak out confidence! Like you own the place! Now start swaying those hips!" Bubbles yelled behind me.

I gulped. Damn she's getting beyond serious about this and it's scaring me a lot... I started walking the way she told me too. Swaying my hips with every step as I got closer and closer to the door. Soon I stopped in front of the door. I looked at Bubbles for futher instructions and of course she instantly gave more instructions.

"Now I want you to open the door slowly. When you open it all the way and lean against the door when it's completely open and put one hand on your hip then say hey boys in an extremely sexy voice. Do you think you can do that?" Bubbles asked as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"After letting you put this outfit and make up on me if I couldn't open the door, lean against it, and fucking sound sexy I would slap myself." I hissed as Bubbles rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok I was just asking I didn't need all of that attitude." Bubbles hissed right back surpirsing me a bit because she was usually so sweet and probably would have brushed what I said off. The fact that she was taking his so seriously scared me a bit...ok a lot but I would never admit it.

"Oh and don't act like you don't like the make up and the outfit because if you didn't despite my threats you would have wiped it off your face and ripped the outfit up." Bubbles said with a smirk.

I remained silent because I really couldn't agure with what she just said even if I wanted too... I sighed and just turned away from her as the door bell rang again pissing me off.

"SOMEONE IS COMING DAMN IT! BEING FUCKING PATIENT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As I glared at the door and walked over to it slowly.

"Buttercup smile at the boys when you open the door. Don't have that glare on your face when you open the door please." Bubbles begged

I smiled when I realized I had an option to frown or smile that wasn't a demand like the others she had said before but I decided I probably should smile when I opened it for my own reasons.

I slowly opened the door to see Butch and boys wrestling playfully as I slowly and silently leaned against the door trying hard not to smirk or throw myself into the fun looking play fight.

I placed on hand on my thigh slightly lifting up my skirt while the other held on to the door. Suddenly I felt wind blowing my hair. So this is what they were planning? Really? Oh well... Whatever!

"Hello boys." I said with a smile and a bat of my eyelashes. The boys all stopped wrestling and looked at me. All of their eyes widen as they stared at me and started drooling. I couldn't help but laugh and blush slightly. I'm not use to these kind of stares.

Butch just stared complete frozen. I blushed when I realized he was staring at me like the girls that I use to be jealous of. I'm so happy that's all I really ever wanted. I smiled again bouncing off the door as I smiled at the boys and nodded my head towards the living room inside.

"Well are you going to stand out here staring at me all day or are you going to come in?" I asked curiously as I walked inside swaying my hips in the process as they followed me inside.

* * *

_**I hope you liked and Please review! Love you guys! Bye! ^-^**_


	5. Realization

_**Yo guys! I'm back again and I now what your thinking. Already? Yep. Please enjoy the chappie. (I don't own anyone or anything but the plot and the OCs)**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I stopped wrestling when I heard a very familiar and beautiful voice. I looked up to see a girl I had never seen before but she looked amazing. I could feel myself drooling as I stared at her. Who is she? She looks amazing...

"Well are you going to stand out here staring at me all day or are you going to come in?" She asked curiously as she walked inside swaying her hips in the process. Oh god she was hot... I followed her inside in a trance.

I still wonder who she is... I sat on the couch and growled slightly under my breath when I saw the guys except my brothers all looking at her the same way. "Why hello boys." Bubbles giggled as Boomer wrapped his arms around her kissed her cheek. Bubbles blushed and smiled "Hey Boom." Bubbles said with a flirty wink

They've been going out for a while now and just looking at them made me sick and a little jealous only because I haven't had a slut to toss around in a while. As much as I hate to admit it... I've been trying to make BC jealous lately. I'm not sure why but I have.

I've gained a bit of a crush on her I guess. No no no. I haven't gained a crush. That's not possible she just looks cute as hell when she gets jealous or blushes that's all... Right? It seems to be working because she always got that cute pout/scowl on her face whenever she saw me hanging out with other girls.

It's fucking adorable but I would never say that loud out or admit to it. "Hey Brick." Blossom said with a smile as Brick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her passionately.

"Hey Beautiful. I missed you..." Brick whispered into Blossom's hair as she blushed and smiled.

"I missed you too..." Blossom whispered back but their romantic was quick interrupted with a loud burp from behind them.

"Yo guys." Star laughed as she smiled at us.

"Damn that's my girl." Shadow chuckled as he pulled Star into his chest.

"Hey! I'm not your girl. Just because we've made out a few times doesn't mean you can claim me." Star hissed at Shadow as he growled and bit her neck leaving a huge hickie.

"Your mine now." Shadow laughed like an evil villain while Star pouted but it slowly turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You win this round but my guard will be up next time. Until you do own." Star laughed as her and Shadow kissed.

Star and Shadow relationship as always been entertaining because of how they react together and they joke around like this a lot. They don't make me feel jealous in the slightest because they act more like best friends with benefits than boy friend and girl friend at times.

"Ok. Everyone is here except Buttercup... Where is she?" I asked curiously watching my brothers greet the girls like that made me want to greet Buttercup as well...

"She's here. She's the first person you saw." Blossom said with a grin as I flashed her a confused look.

"Blossom... This is Butch were talking about... He's not going to get unless you take the direct approach." Buttercup said as I turned around but I didn't see her. Instead I saw the beautiful and sexy girl who opened the door for us.

She smiled up at me and my eyes lingered on her clevage for a minute. Damn she has some nice breasts their fucking **huge**! "Hi Butchie boy." She said with a smile as my eyes widen that voice... That nickname... "B-B-Buttercup..." I whispered in shock as her smile widen.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I love the way his eyes are lingering on my breasts. He's such a pervert and I should want to punch him in his face for looking at me like this but I can't because I've always craved and wanted him to look me this way. So now that he was it just brought me enjoy and butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi Butchie boy." I said with a smile. I was the only one who called him that. He has to know who I am now. I got my answer when his eyes widen and started to choke on his tongue.

"B-B-Buttercup..." Butch whispered as my smile widen.

"What's matter Butch? I just called you the nickname you hate. Aren't you going to wrestle me to the ground? I thought you called me BC." I said with a slightly pout

"What? No. I'm not going to do that. Just don't call me that..." Butch whispered as he looked away at the ground.

I frowned but secretly smirked inwardly. "What's the matter? Yesterday when I called you by your nickname you tackled me to the floor. What's different told? I'm still your best friend and your still my best friend. I'm still one of the boys right?" I asked curiously

Butch's eyes seemed to slightly widen when I said that. I smiled slightly hoping him finally got it. "Come on Butch. Tell me. I'm not one of your guys anymore?" I asked curiously as Butch slowly looked back towards me.

"Your still one of the boys." Butch whispered as he looked into my eyes. I felt my heart sink when I heard that. I felt like I was going to throw up and cry at the same time. I held it together though and stayed calm.

"Why did you fill your bra up with socks and put on make up and that outfit? Are you going on a date or something?" Butch asked as my face heated up and I glared at him. He thought I filled my bra with socks!

"For your fucking information you asshole. Bubbles put this make up on me. I'm wearing this outfit because I fucking like it! I don't have a date! I did not fill up my bra with socks damn it! This are my breasts and their not fake their you don't believe me feel for yourself!" I hissed as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my right breast.

His face turned bright red as I made him squeeze it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from moaning. I smirked evil as I reached up and grabbed his head and shoved it into my breasts. "Now do you still think their fake? Do they feel fake?" I asked curiously as he struggled against me trying to find air to breath.

Once I felt his struggling weaken slightly I released him as he gasped for air. "B...But...How?" Butch gasped as he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Butterfly as the ability to alter her body size and appearance. She make herself a blonde with C-cup breasts and a medium sized butt within the blink of an eye." Star explained so I didn't have too.

"That's right and with you boys playing so rough. My big breasts would just get in the way and be a pain my ass so I make them small when I'm around you boys and tap them down. You didn't think I was really flat chested did you Butch?" I asked curiously

"Alright I'm just going to say it. Buttercup you are smoking hot big breasts or no big breasts. Would you go on a date with me?" Mitch suddenly yelled out grabbing everyone's attention. This is my chance. Before anyone else could react I opened my mouth.

"Yes will. Why not now?" I asked with a smile as Mitch beamed grabbed my hand dragged me out the door. I looked back to Butch's face was a mixture of hurt and jealous. Now you know how I've felt after nearly two years now...

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I just watched as Buttercup walked out the door with Mitch. I'm pretty sure the hurt and jealousy was probably clear as day on my face... Wait... Jealousy? No... I can't be jealous... Can I? I mean I've looked at Buttercup as anything more than a friend. That is until now...

No. I've been lying to myself this entire time... I've been trying to make her notice me and to get jealous because I wanted her attention... I craved it... I loved it... Her smile... The way she would pout and cross her arms if I was giving some other girl more attention than her. I love how stubborn and head strong she can be...

I love everything about her... It was all so perfect... She was perfect... Perfect for me... On night I slept over her house and we fell asleep on the couch her body snuggled and curled up into mine. Her body fit into mine perfectly like she was the finally piece of the puzzle.

The piece I've been looking for this entire time... Now it was too late... Someone saw how perfect she was before I even realized it myself and now she's gone...

"Butch go get her..." Shadow whispered as I kept staring at the door.

"We've known how you felt before you did. We could tell by the way your face would light up around her... Don't give up... If she's the girl you want then fight for her." Brick and Boomer added

Maybe their right... No there's no maybe about it... They are right... I love her... I may have took a long time to realize but I do now and I can't just let her get away... I'm going to fight for her... Get ready Buttercup... Your going to be **mine** no matter what... Your not just one of the boys or the one of the girls...

Your so much more... To me... Your everything Buttercup and if I lose you... Their will be no reason for living...

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please let me know in your reviews. Bye ^-^**_


	6. Mitch's GF and Beautiful is beautiful

_**Hey party people! I'm back. ^-^ I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I looked at Mitch as he dragged me down the sidewalk sounding really excited. So excited that I could hardly understand what he was saying. "MITCH!" I yelled making him stop and let go of me.

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked curiously as Mitch stopped his rambling and finally looked at me then smirked.

"A friend of mine's house. You like Butch don't you BC?" Mitch asked with a smile causing me to blush.

"Wha-How did you know?" I asked in disbelief as Mitch rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty much obvious to everyone but Butch. I just need to get you out of there so I can help you wake him up if that didn't." Mitch said with a smile

"Huh? But I thought you really wanted to go on a date." I said confused. I wasn't disappointed at all because I don't think of Mitch that way at all. I was actually relieved but a bit shocked at the same time.

"Nope beautiful. I have a girlfriend but you would be my first choice if I didn't meet her first I promise." Mitch said cockily making me roll my eyes and smirk playfully.

"So basically your telling me I have a chance to steal you away from your girlfriend?" I asked with a playfully and flirty wink making Mitch.

"Yeah you do if you work hard enough but don't tell her I said that." Mitch said looking around really quick to make sure she wasn't anywhere around making me laugh so hard I had to hold my stomach to calm myself down.

"Mitch your such a fucking dork." I laughed as Mitch hushed me and grabbing my hand again and starting to drag me again.

"I know I am silly girl now shut up and come with me already and stop laughing already." Mitch said with a smile as he dragged me along.

I laughed all the way to blue green house that I could only guess was Mitch's friend's house. It was big. about three stories tall with a lot of windows. It was the biggest house on the block and the only one with a gate in front of it and a large fountain in the middle of the front yard so you could say it stood out.

"Wow." I whispered as I stared it.

"Yeah pretty sweet isn't it?" Mitch asked with a smirk

"It's amazing." I said as he opened the door slowly allowing me to enter.

I walked in and was amazed by what I saw. It's too hard to describe crystals, diamonds, gems of every kind. A staircase that looks like it's made of good and pearls right next to an elevator that looks like it's made of the exact same thing. I saw the living room to my right with what looked like a 90 inch plasma screen tv with theater like seats and surround sound. Then I saw the kitchen to my right that looked about twenty times the size of my house!

The kitchen was fucking **_HUGE!_**I can't believe my fucking eyes as I feel my mouth drop to the floor. "Impressive isn't it?" Mitch asked with a smirk

Before I could answer I heard laughter as I saw a blonde girl come flying down the stairs. Well she was sitting on the staircase rail and sliding down towards us but she was coming fast making her look like she was in flight as her hair fluttered in the wind.

She hopped off at the last minute and smiled at Mitch and I. "Yo Mitch. I missed you." She said before walking in front of him and kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck. Mitch kissed back while wrapping his arms around her waist I stood there...looking out of place.

Why didn't Mitch say this was his girlfriend's house? Man I hate you Mitch...

They finally stopped kissing long enough to look at me and realize I'm still here.

"Oh Buttercup this is my girlfriend Emily. Emily this is Buttercup." Mitch said calmly with a soft smile well maybe I can forgive him since he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Emily." I said happily as Emily smirked and nodded

"Nice to meet you too." Emily said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She seemed to be a cool girl. She seems to dress like a tomboy but I'm not labeling her one until I find out more I about her. I slowly processes everything she was wearing. She had on a baggy t-shirt with matching baggy shorts and extremely wore out sneakers with an old cap to the side on her head.

My eyes lingered on her chest for a minute not in a perverted way though so don't even think about it! Just in a questioning way. No wonder Mitch said big breasts or not... Emily had to be barely a B-cup at the largest but I'm sure she's an A-cup because if it wasn't for her face and hair I would mistake her for a guy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Emily's voice. "Do you want something to drink?" Emily asked me curiously as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Umm sure just a root beer thanks." I said as I looked Mitch who was looking after Emily before his eyes landed on me.

"Alright one root beer and a coke coming up!" I heard Emily yell playfully acting like she was a waitress.

"Don't stare please." Mitch said as a look of pure confusion crossed my face. I could feel it.

"Don't stare at what?" I asked curiously as Mitch's face became serious.

"I'm serious Buttercup don't stare at her breasts. She's extremely insecure when it comes to them. She's just like you. She's consider one of the boys especially because of how small her breasts are. She hates it and like you she wants to be one of the girls. That's part of the reason I brought you here. I meant when I said beautiful is beautiful with or without big breasts. I wouldn't care if she had no breasts at all I would still love her." Mitch said as Emily walked back in with the drinks.

I stood there speechless as Mitch's words rang out in my head causing me to think of Butch. 'Beautiful is beautiful with or without big breasts. I wouldn't care if she had no breasts at all I would still love her.'

I sighed softly as I placed a hand over my chest. I wonder Butch will ever have as strong of feelings for me as Mitch has for his girlfriend. Then it hit me... I have to make him. I don't have to make him jealous. I mean it's one way but not the only option. I just have to make him see. That I'm the one for him and the only one. Butch...I love you I always have...but now it's time for you to return my feelings...

* * *

_**I hope that was ok. A bit of a rush job. I'm super busy sorry but I hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye ^-^**_


	7. Emily's Feelings and Jealousy

**Yo**_** guys. I'm back with another chappie. Sorry for any errors or if the chappie is short.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I laughed with Emily and Mitch. It turns out that Mitch's friend does live here. That friend just happens to be Emily's older brother. Emily is a really cool girl to be around. I can tell, though, by her body language like Mitch said she not exactly happy or comfortable with her body. She hides it well though.

"So I get it know. Butch...that jerk! He deserves a little revenge. I give you guys my permission to do whatever it takes to make him see the light and make him jealous but have sex of course. Kissing or hugging isn't a problem but Mitch if you touch in any private places without asking us both first I'll pound your head in got it?" Emily hissed at Mitch as I laughed.

"Yeah Emma I got it." Mitch said nervously as Emily blushed and looked away.

"Don't call me that when I'm trying to make a point." Emily said blushing bright red. Oh yeah and Emily loves being called a nickname that she's had since she was a kid. Emma. She gets so happy she starts blushing and the closer who ever called her by her nickname is to her. The more she blushes.

Since it's Mitch she looks like she's about to explode and redder than Him's skin! I can't help but laugh. It's kind of cute. I wish Butch and I were like Mitch and Emily...

"Awww why not? You look so cute when you blush and the nickname makes you blush. So I don't see why I shouldn't call you by it." Mitch said with a smile as Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah sure." Emily said before sticking her tongue out at him making me laugh even harder. Wow she can be so childish sometimes but it looks well on her because it fits her personality.

"You should act like a child all the time Emily. It really suits you." I laughed as Emily looked at me. I instantly stopped laughing when I saw the look on her face. She looks deeply hurt and upset and I have no idea why.

"Well um it's getting late. We should head back Butch is probably having a heart attack by now and probably thinks I rapped you." Mitch laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't rape me if you wanted too but ok sure." I said as I stood up. I said goodbye to Emily and so did Mitch after he kissed her and promised to call her later on that night.

The time really flew by I didn't even notice how long we had been that Emily's house. It was dark outside now so I had to guess it was eight or nine. I walked quietly along the side walk with Mitch. Until Mitch suddenly stopped and looked at me.

I stopped and looked at him. "Why did you stop?" I asked curiously as Mitch looked at me then up at the sky.

"Try not to say that again please." Mitch said as I flashed him a confused look.

"Try not to say what again?" I asked curiously as Mitch looked at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mitch frowned and sighed "Remember what I told you about staring at Emma?" Mitch asked as my eyes widen slightly in defense and I frowned.

"Yeah I remember but I wasn't staring at her." I said defensively I wasn't about to be accused of something I didn't do.

"I know you didn't but do you remember what I told you about how she feels about her breasts? Especially when she in a room with other females that are more developed than her?" Mitch asked as I stared at him. I instantly covered my mouth as my eyes widen in shock and my own words echoed in my head.

'You should act like a child all the time Emily. It really suits you.'... "Oh no." I whispered but not loudly enough for Mitch to hear. I called her a child... She must have took it the wrong way...

"Well do you remember?" Mitch asked as I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid.

"Yes I do. She often feels like a little kid right because she's so small?" I asked shyly as I looked at the ground.

"Yes she does... Listen BC I'm not mad at you. I'm sure Emily isn't either but I'm begging you... Try to be a little more careful with your words from now on. Emily was easily offended by that because well your better developed than her and being the same room with you in a way makes her feel like a little kid..." Mitch whispered as I continued to look at the ground.

"Then me teasing her like that and playful calling her a child didn't help at all." I finished for Mitch as he frowned but nodded.

"Yes. Your right. It didn't help at all. We both know that you didn't mean it like that but still..." Mitch said as I nodded my head.

"I understand." I whispered as I looked up at the sky and slowly started walking again. Mitch caught up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. He pulled me into his warm embrace.

"It's ok BC. I'm not mad at you. I'm just asking you, no, begging you to just be a bit more careful with your words." Mitch whispered as he lifted up my chin and brushed some of my hair out of my face. I smiled up at him. Mitch really could be a nice guy when he wanteed to be... Emily is very lucky.

"Thanks." I whispered happily before Mitch could respond he was punched in the face right before my eyes. My eyes widen. It happened so fast that I barely had time to process it as I heard Mitch hit the ground and groan softly a few feet away from me.

Suddenly I felt muscled arms wrap around my waist possessively and a loud growl. "Back the fuck off **Mitch**. Buttercup is **_mine."_ **A familiar voice hissed out as the arms around my waist tightened their grip on me.

I slowly looked up to see dark forest green eyes glaring towards Mitch's direction then looking back at me. The eyes soften and slowly closed as Butch leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock as Butch kissed me... Butch is kissing _**me!**_ Is this really happening...?

* * *

_**Yo guys! How was that? I know it's short again and I'm sorry! Longer chappies to come I promise! Please review and let me know what you think. Bye! ^-^**_


	8. I'm not yours

_**Yo guys. I'm back! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Anyway let's get this party started.**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I walked outside. Where the fuck is Mitch and Buttercup? I'm not jealous I just want my Buttercup home safe and sound. Yes I said **my** as in **mine**. Because she is mine and she's never going be with anyone but me as along as I'm living and breathing. No even after stop breathing and die. She won't be with anyone else if she's still alive. I forbid.

I'll send people to kill whoever she gets to close too after I die. While I'm alive I'll take care of whoever she gets too close to myself. I walked a little way down the side walk and saw _him_ with his arms wrapped around **MY** Buttercup! Who the fuck does he think he is! I quietly walked up on them making sure I didn't make too much noise.

As soon as I was close enough I punched Mitch not hard enough to kill him but hard enough for him to know who he was fucking messing with as I pulled Buttercup closer to me, wrapping my arms tightly around what was mine and **only** mine. "Back the fuck off** Mitch**. Buttercup is **mine**." I hissed at him before looking at my beautiful Buttercup.

I felt my heart clench and melt as I looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. She was so beautiful. My gaze fell to her beautiful plump red very kissable lips. I slowly leaned in closing my eyes as pressed my lips into her soft full ones. I felt Buttercup's body tense up in my arms as I kissed her. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her and get her to loosen up.

I felt her arms gently wrap around my neck I smirked into the kiss. She's finally starting to kiss back... I suddenly felt her knee in my stomach. I let go her holding my stomach. I can't believe she fucking kneed me! I know about her crush on me for all those years so now I'm kissing her like she always wanted and she fucking knees me in the stomach!

"What the fuck is your problem you bastard!" Buttercup yelled shocking me a little. Why the fuck is she mad at me!

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I hissed as I held my stomach slowly recovering from the pain in my stomach. She shot me a glare before running over to Mitch. What the fuck?

"Mitch are you ok? Your not too hurt are you?" Buttercup asked as she looked at Mitch. She actually sounded worried. I watched her as she helped Mitch get to his feet. She looked so sweet and caring the way she was talking to him. I've never seen her that way before... I was jealous that it was all for Mitch.

She can't seriously start liking him... He has a girlfriend but... She can't start liking him... She's suppose to still love me... Mitch already has a girlfriend though... She's got to know that right? Then again it doesn't really matter does it...

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V (In Flashback)**_

_I felt bad. I was laughing at this funny show that finally came back on when I saw Buttercup go running with tears in her eyes right out the door. I jumped up and ran after her yelling out her name but she didn't listen. She took off into the sky and disappeared. What the fuck did the guys do to her?  
_

_I walked back inside with my jaw locked as I glared at all of them. "Who the fuck made her cry?" I hissed as everyone just stared at me. My anger was rising by the second. "WHO THE FUCK MADE HER CRY DAMN IT!" I yelled causing everyone in the room to jump.  
_

_"Brick made her cry. He made fun of her breast size." Boomer whispered as I walked up to Brick.  
_

_"Brick..." I whispered as he stared at me. He looked calm but I could tell that he was afraid. Leader or not. Everyone in this house knew not to piss me off or mess with me when I'm pissed off. Unless you want a first class ticket to the hospital.  
_

_"Yes?" Brick asked calmly as his hand twitched. That only happened when he was afraid or nervous I'm guessing both since I haven't just flat out decked him like I usually do.  
_

_"Who is it that reminds me and Boomer everyday to treat females right?" I asked curiously as Brick's hand twitched again and he gulped.  
_

_"Me." Brick whispered as he looked at me. The fear he felt starting to show on the surface. I smirked as I watched his hand twitch a few more times.  
_

_"Who taught us never touch or talk about in a negative way a certain spot on a female?" I asked curiously as Brick stared to tap his hand on his pants and look everywhere but my eyes.  
_

_"Me." Brick whispered again while tapping his thigh.  
_

_"What was that spot again?" I asked curiously as I made a fake thinking look while staring at him.  
_

_"Breasts." Brick whispered as I smiled.  
_

_"Oh yeah that's it. Now who just didn't listen their own words?" I asked curiously. This time I didn't wait for a response as I punched brick in the stomach then kneed him in this face making him fall over in pain.  
_

_"Anyone else makes her cry ever again. I'll kick your ass until I see blood and bones. Brothers or not." I hissed everyone nodded their heads.  
_

_"Good." I said with a smirk as I sat on the couch.  
_

_"I would never hurt her. She's way too beautiful boobs or not." Mitch said as he got this dreamy look on his face. I rolled my eyes but frowned.  
_

_"Mitch may I remind you have a girlfriend." I said as Mitch rolled his eyes.  
_

_"I know that Butch. I'm just saying that Buttercup is incredibly beautiful and if I could get her to love me I just might leave Emma for her." Mitch said causing my eyes to widen.  
_

_Mitch has always been incredibly faithful to his girlfriend Emily. His love for her was beyond deep actually to be honest seeing them together always made me feel like I should to start getting serious about my relationships. So I could fall in love with a girl the same way Mitch has fallen for Emily.  
_

_He would talk about marrying her all the time. Having kids, living together, the whole nine yards. He even refused to go girl hunting with us after he started dating Emily and the few times when we dragged him out girl hunting with us. Shoot he would reject any girl who came up to him.  
_

_Beyonce could have walked up to him and offered him sex and he would have turned her down without thinking twice about it. I didn't understand it. No matter what girl approached not a single one of them could turn his attention away from Emily. I even tested him sending the hottest girls I could find at him but still nothing. It impressed me.  
_

_I really thought no one or anything could break him and Emily up until today. When Mitch told me himself if Buttercup were to fall in love with him. He would leave Emily without the slightest bit of regret. The part that really shocked me was that it was Buttercup!  
_

_My best friend... The tomboy that I grew up with... The girl who would tackle every boy down to the ground without breaking a sweat... The who would kill everyone on the planet before she let you see her with skirt or a dress on.  
_

_The roughest and toughest tomboy I've ever meet in my life and strong on top of it. Sometimes I would really forget she was a girl... I just couldn't believe that it would be Buttercup to turn out to be the girl that Mitch would leave Emily for... It was the biggest shock of my life... But for some strange reason it pissed me off at the same time if that makes any sense... The thought of Mitch and Buttercup... It just didn't seem right at all to me..._

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**_  
_

What the fuck is wrong with butch! I mean I love him... Don't get me wrong but he's not my boyfriend... Yet... I blushed and bit my lip. Did I just seriously say yet? I'm so hopeless... His lips did feel so soft and warm against mine though... But that is not the point!

The point is he shouldn't have just punched Mitch like that for no reason... He doesn't own me either so I don't who the fuck he's trying to impress by calling me his. I mean I want to be his and I plan on being his but still...

That doesn't give him the right to hurt all the boys I get close too for no reason. I helped Mitch to his feet and asked him if he was ok but he was out cold... Well it doesn't look like I'm going to get an answer to that question anytime soon.

I glared at Butch. "Listen to me and you listen good **Butch**. I'm not **yours** and you can't just punch people for no reason! Now help me get Mitch inside before I kick your ass!" I yelled as Butch looked at the ground but took Mitch from me and carried him inside. I raised an eyebrow.

That was strangely easy... I'm a bit confused by that but um... Whatever... I guess...? I walked inside after Butch. I thought he was going to yell right back at me and we would start fighting like we usually do but he just silently did what I asked him to do and placed Mitch on the couch.

"Buttercup your back!" Bubbles giggled as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes but hugged her back briefly. Blossom smiled at me.

"Welcome home Buttercup. I hope you had fun." Blossom said warmly with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah I did thanks." I said as I looked around the room for any signs of Star.

"Where's Star?" I asked curiously.

"She's upstairs talking on the phone and Shadow's ease dropping." Blossom said disapproval entering her tone when she said ease dropping making me laugh.

"**THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!**" I heard Star yell at the top of her lungs causing me to raise an eyebrow and everyone else to sweat drop.

"Thanks for asking though... Bye now." Star said polite as I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Shadow appeared first then Star.

"Hey Star. So what was going on up there?" I asked curiously as Star blushed shyly and laughed.

"You mean upstairs? That was nothing..." Star whispered as she looked at the floor.

"It didn't sound like nothing." I said as I looked at Star closely she continued to look at the floor.

"When was the last time we got these carpets cleaned?" Star asked shyly avoiding my question and my eyes.

"Star..." I whispered as she continued to ramble on and on about the carpets. My jaw locked as I slowly became pissed. I hate when people beat around the bush. Star knows that better than anyone so why the fuck won't she just tell me.

"Star your pissing her off. You might as well just spit it out before she beats it out of you." Shadow said calmly. Star's jaw locked as she glared at Shadow. Not seeming surprised at all that he ease dropped on her just a little pissed about it.

"That was our school." Star said with a shrug before sitting on the couch. Knowing that she was still beating around the bush I looked at Shadow for answer so that I wouldn't killing her. Knowing that he would give me a direct answer.

"They asked Star as a 10th grader to sing a song for the new 9th graders to help boost the chorus part of the music program since it's the smallest part of our music program. A lot of the new freshmen this year that are coming to our school have music back grounds. To add more detail singing and dancing backgrounds. Since Star is our best singer and dancer as well as being very well-known for her voice. The head director of the chorus department along the dancing department head director just begging Star to sing for them." Shadow said

I smiled at that. Star is an amazing singer, dancer and actor. The stage was her life. Plus the fact that almost all of her powers depended on her voice just gave her a mini boost. If she sings for the new freshmen every last one of them music background or not are sure to join chorus and dancing in a heartbeat. They chose the perfect person.

"And of course Star said no." Shadow said calmly as I turned towards Star slowly as I felt my eyes darken slightly.

"Star... Shadow is wrong right?" I asked my voice dangerously low as I stared at her.

"No he's right." Star whispered softly still avoiding my eyes as I shook my head.

"I'm going to ignore that statement because if I don't I might kill you and I don't feel like fighting off cops because I'm not going to jail. Shadow call the school back and tell them Star will sing on the first day of school for all the new freshmen." I said as Star's eyes widen and she looked up at me. Her mouth opened but quickly closed I glared at her so coldly I almost shivered while giving her the glare. She sighed in defeat making me smile.

"Bubbles give me a song." I said as I looked at Bubbles.

"Love song!" Bubbles giggled as I rolled my eyes. I knew she would choose some girly song about love like that but I don't feel like coming up with a song so it will have to do...

"Yeah sure whatever. You want to play the drums?" I asked curiously as she jumped up and down while yelling and giggling yes. Oh god she's gonna give me a head ache.

"Bubbles please stop it before I kill you." I whispered as she stopped jumping up and down but continued to giggle. Good enough.

"Alright Blossom guitar?" I asked curiously as Blossom nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright I'm bass. Now we just need someone to play the piano." I said as I tried to think of someone.

"I'll do it." Someone said as I turned around to see who it was... No way...

"You know how to play the piano?" I asked in total disbelief.

* * *

_**There another chappie done. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope this chappie makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I want to see who can guess who can play the piano. Whoever wins gets to pick how they want the next chappie will go down. There's a poll on my profile so vote there please. Bye! ^-^**_


	9. Author Note: And the winners are

_**We have two winners! SPARK187and newnewhearts! Both of you are right! So both you just pm to tell me how you want the next two chapters to go! I know you all thought this was an update but no sorry! Oh and one chapter for both of you not two for both of you. I wasn't sure if you guys understood that or not... Anyway, Bye Now! ^-^  
**_


	10. I love you and What did you say? Part 1

_**Yo guys! This is the update that you've been waiting for! I own nothing but the plot and the OCs. Now please enjoy this chappie.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"You... Can play the piano? Yeah right." I said as I stared at Butch in complete and total shock. Butch looked at me for a second that smirk of his came back but it quickly disappeared. What's wrong with him?

"Yes I can but I don't have to play if your still mad at me. Shadow can play any and everything but you already know that." Butch hissed as he stood up to leave the room. I grabbed his arm. Why did have to act like such a bastard?

"What's your fucking problem?" I asked as Butch looked at me.

"I don't have a problem Buttercup NOW. LET. ME. GO before I make you." Butch hissed at me.

My jaw locked as I glared at him. "Is this about outside? Are you acting like a bitch just because I said you don't own me? I'm not your girlfriend and there is no ring on my finger so your going to have to suck it the fuck up!" I yelled as everyone else in the room disappeared and it was just me and him.

Butch rough grabbed my wrist forcing me outside the house before letting me go. "That's not the point Buttercup. Don't you think I already know that damn it!" Butch yelled as I glared at him.

"NO I FUCKING DON'T KNOW BITCH OOPS I MEAN BUTCH SO FUCKING TELL ME THE POINT!" I yelled as I glared at him but Butch's softened as he stared at me like a shy little boy...

"If I did you wouldn't believe me... So what's the point?" Butch asked softly as he stared at the ground felt bad for yelling at him now so I know my face softened and my voice did too.

"What makes you think? I probably would... You just have to tell me." I said as Butch's jaw locked his fist trembled. I've never seen him so nervous what was he trying to say...? Is it going to hurt my feelings...? What is it...?

"Butch..." I whispered as I watch his whole shake.

"I can't..." Butch said as I frowned. I'm sick of waiting... I want to know already.

"Just spit out." I said with a frown as Butch shook his head.

"Butch just say it!" I yelled as I became pissed.

"I CAN'T DAMN IT! DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!" Butch yelled as I growled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!?" I yelled as I glared at him this time he glared right back. He's starting to get over it enough to fight back.

"NO YOU DON'T. WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I CAN'T FUCKING TELL YOU!" Butch yelled as I felt a bit of shock enter my face along with confusion. He's fighting back but he's still shaking and all nervous so maybe he's not over it. Now I'm really curious why won't he fucking tell me.

"BUTCH! I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THE POINT IS RIGHT NOW DAMN. I'M GOING BACK IN THAT HOUSE AND I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I WON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AND ONCE I DO NOTHING ON THIS EARTH NOT EVEN MY SISTERS WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE MY FUCKING MIND!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I was a bit taken back and breathless after I yelled that. Oh god... Butch please just tell me... Don't make me walk back into that house... It will tear me apart to have to avoid you and not talk to you. Can't you see that?

Butch remained silent sadly so I started walk towards the house. "Buttercup!" Butch yelled but I kept on walking. I have to act like I don't hear him like he's not even there.

"BUTTERCUP! GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!" Butch yelled as I kept on walking I reached the paused for a second before putting my hand on the knob this is he's last chance please just tell me...

"BUTTERCUP! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A STUBBORN PAIN IN THE ASS?" Butch yelled making me silently laugh as a few tears slipped out but I quickly wiped them away. He's last chance and of course he had to blow it. I opened the door and was about to walk but stopped when I heard Butch start yelling agin.

"FINE DAMN IT! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE FUCKING POINT? I'LL TELL YOU THE DAMN POINT! THE POINT IS THAT I KNOW I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND EVEN THOUGH I'D KILL TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND BUT I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! AND I HATE SEEING ANOTHER MAN'S FUCKING HANDS ON YOU SO I JUST SNAPPED... I WASN'T THINKING AND I'M SORRY!" Butch yelled as I felt my heart skip a beat.

I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing as my eyes widen. What did he just say...? Did he just really say the words I've always been wanting to hear since the first day of high school when I fell for him? "LOOK! I LOVE YOU OK? YOU CAN HATE ME AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT BUT YOU JUST NEED TO KNOW THAT AND I'LL KEEP LOVING UNTIL I STOP BREATHING. I DON'T REGRET PUNCHING MITCH OR KISSING YOU. I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING BUT THE FACT THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME BUTTERCUP... I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER." Butch yelled as my breath caught in my throat. I'm not dreaming... He really said it.

I slowly turned around and looked at him knowing I was blushing like crazy. It had started rain... He was standing in the middle of the side-walk that leads up the my house staring right at me. Through the rain I could see he was blushing too and he's eyes shined bright with what I was sure was love as he nervously stared at me.

As if he was trying to see if I was tricking him or something. I blush harder as I felt tears start to fall again as I ran out into the rain to him. I didn't care if I got sick the next day Butch was worth it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his arms around my waist. "Buttercup... Your going to get sick." Butch whispered as he kissed my forehead smiled softly as slowly stopped crying.

"So are you." I whispered as I looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at me. Not a smirk but a really smile.

"Well then let's get sick together." Butch whispered as he crashed his lips into mine. I felt my heart melt as he pulled me close and I kissed him back. I felt the rain start coming down harder hitting my head and back making me feel mini waves of pain but the pleasure I got from kissing Butch and being in his arms made all the small pains seem like feathers tickling me.

Suddenly heard a loud 'awww' Butch stopped kissing me as we both looked towards the porch. Everyone was there. "You two love birds kissing in the rain are going to get sick if you don't come inside." Blossom teased.

"No! Let them kiss. It's like Romeo and Juliet them kissing each other out in the rain like that. _So romantic._" Bubbles giggled singing out the romantic part earning a frown from Star who was holding a camera.

"Nah they don't have to keep kissing. I got it all on video and singing is my thing Bubbles." Star said with a frown as she messed up Bubbles' hair and laughed as she started freaking out over it.

"WOO HOO! Nice job Butch!" Brick yelled with a smirk

"YEAH DUDE! WAY TO WIN HER OVER!" Boomer yelled as Bubbles giggled at him.

"Yo Star. Play that back so we can see how romantic Butchie boy was with his little Buttercup." Shadow said with a smirk as Star smirked and started to play back the video.

"NICE GOING BC!" Mitch yelled with a smile. I was glad he was awake then I looked at Star saw a camera in her hand... She didn't...

"Star wanna see what you and Shadow are watching..." I whispered as I walked out of Butch's arms towards Star. Star looked up and saw me. Her eyes widen as she closed the camera and grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Crap she's on to us. We got to bolt!" Star yelled as she ran back into house. I looked at Butch he smirked at me and nodded his head.

"One." I said as I looked at Butch.

"Two." Butch said with a smile as he took my hand then looked at the door which was wide open and everyone already moved out-of-the-way.

"Three!" Butch and I yelled as we chased after them together never letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

_**Yo guys. Sorry it's so short. I was going to make it long but I decided to cut it in half. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappie. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye! ^-^**_


	11. I love you and What did you say? Part 2

_**Yo guys. Did one of you serious think that was the end? No way! This story is doing so good that I really don't want to stop writing. I'm pretty sure that I'm probably going to make this story 16 or 18 chapters long and if I'm asked nice their might be a sequel coming... Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chappie.**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was happier than ever with BC. It had been a few weeks since the argument that ended in me kissing her in the rain. It was almost time for school to start back so the girls and I were going to practice so we would be beyond ready when it was time to impress the freshmen.

Star seemed a bit nervous to be singing for once in her life. It surprised me. Star was nervous and shy when it came down to everything but when you put a microphone in front of her face and asked her to sing. She transformed into a completely different person. A person you didn't want to mess with... Just feeling the confidence that comes from her in waves when she sings or gets ready too is enough to send even me running and I don't scary easily. Your a legend if you can scary me at all but Buttercup and Star oh and Bubbles too but only when she's mad scary me and I'm not afraid to admit it either.

Star and Buttercup scary without being mad though. Their both really a like in a way and so unpredictable the two hot heads of the puffs as my brothers and I like to call them. Sometimes I wonder why Shadow and I had to fall in love with the craziest most unpredictable bitch out of all the puffs.

I mean don't get me wrong Blossom and Bubbles were just as crazy as Star and Buttercup at times but at least they were predictable and easy to cool down. All Boomer had to do is take Bubbles shopping or kiss her to calm down when she gets mad at him. So easy and fucking predictable. Blossom isn't quite as easy to calm down according to Brick but all he has to do is wait for her to calm down. Then say it was his entire fault to make her happy.

She gets mad he lets her cool down then says sorry and she falls all over him again. So fucking predictable and easy but are Buttercup and Star that easy fuck no! OF COURSE THEIR FUCKING NOT!

Then again I guess that's part of what Shadow and I like about them. Their so alike but so different. They don't take shit and fight back never admitting defeat which we find sexy but annoying at times. Their both short-tempered but at least Star is more understanding and doesn't just blow up like Buttercup.

Star will ask you a few question when she extremely pissed and if you don't answer them right then she rip your face but not a second before. Shadow said that sucks because she asks him impossible to answer and the fact that she waiting to kick his ass raise suspense. I just find it funny because well... It's not me! Must suck to be shadow...

"Hello? Earth to Butch..." I heard a voice that was music to my ears. I smiled as I stared into my girlfriend's beautiful emerald-green eyes.

"Huh?" I whispered not knowing what she just said.

Buttercup frowned and shook her head. "I said that we need to practice right now. We finally caught Star. She's been running and hiding from us all day remember. Oh and just so you know we can go on a date if you want to but only after we practice." Buttercup said as she turned away from me but not quick enough to hide the blush that I saw appear on her cheeks.

I smiled and stretched seeing that I was sitting on the couch and followed Buttercup outside where everyone was set up. I had a keyboard set up not a real piano but it was set in the key of a piano so it would sound like one. I saw Buttercup and Blossom's bass guitar and regular guitar set up not to far from my keyboard and right behind them was Bubbles' drum set. Set up in front of everything else was a single microphone.

Blossom was talking to Brick blushing and laughing and being all lovey dovey gross. I looked at Bubbles and found her and Boomer doing the same thing. No thank you. I thought as I looked at Star and Shadow and finally saw something entertaining and worth watching. I smirked as I watched Star kick and scream in Shadow's arms as Shadow struggled to hold on to her.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO DAMN IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SHADOW! I'LL HAVE YOUR SOUL ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked, scratched, and punched at Shadow.

"I LOVE YOU TOO HONEY!" Shadow yelled back flinching when she almost kicked him in the nuts. "BUT CAN YOU PLEASE FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Shadow yelled as Star growled then let out a long hiss in Shadow's face.

"Ok I'll take that as a no then?" Shadow asked curiously (Ya think? O.o)

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN... BEFORE I BITE YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!" Star yelled grabbing everyone else attention as she hissed and growled at Shadow still trying to fight her way out of his arms.

"STAR CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOUR NOT GOING TO DO SHIT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ANY FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Shadow yelled but something told me that was the wrong thing for him to do.

Star calm down though looking into Shadow's eyes. "One question..." She whispered as Shadow nodded his head telling her to continue. "Do you know what today is?" Star asked curiously as Shadow thought for a minute.

"Friday right?" Shadow asked as all of Star's rage appeared again and she kicked him right in the nuts. Shadow let a high-pitch growl as he fell to the ground holding himself as he winced in pain.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SHADOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! WE'RE OVER!" Star yelled before taking off into the air.

Shadow's eyes shot open when Star said her last two words. 'WE'RE OVER!' Shadow curled up now not only dealing with physical pain but emotional pain as well. Everyone helped Shadow inside and gave him some ice pain but Shadow remained silent. Buttercup tried to go after Star but Shadow told her not too.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked "My sister is hurting because of you! I'm going to find her! Beside wouldn't you like to know what you did wrong!" Buttercup yelled as Shadow turned this head sadly.

"I already know what I did wrong... I deserve everything... I deserve her ending everything. This is an important day... How could I forget...?" Shadow whispered angrily at himself. He really seemed mad at himself...

"What's so important about this day to both of you? Is it when you guys started dating or something?" Boomer asked as Shadow shook his head. "No it's way more important then just when we started dating." Shadow whispered.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

How could I be such an idiot and forget the happiest day of both of our lives? I deserve everything the love of my life did to me. "Then what is it?" Blossom asked curiously I looked at everyone. I guess they deserve to know. They would have found out soon or later anyway.

"Blossom... I think it would be such easier to show you guys..." I whispered as my eyes glowed and I started projecting clearly on the wall my flashback to that day years ago in the past...

* * *

_**Shadow's P.O.V (in flashback years ago in middle school)**_

_I smiled as walked down the hall. I was in my middle year of middle school so yeah that's just a fancy way of saying I'm a seventh grader. Who cares? I smiled as I thought of my lovely girlfriend Star. She's the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth._

_She had the face of angel. The body of a goddess. Hair so long that she has to keep in a side pony just to keep it from dragging on the ground. Eyes so beautiful that you'll be stuck staring at them until she stops looking at you. Teeth so perfect and white that it hurts just to look at them.  
_

_She's perfect in every way and the girl of my dreams for sure. Something was troubling me though. Star was talking with some guy the other day and I got jealous and hit him. She got mad at me and said that I didn't own her and that she could talk to whoever she wanted...  
_

_I was nervous and scared that someone would pull her away from me but that wasn't going to happen. Not after today at least... I hope. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and got the wind knocked out of me by my beautiful lady's smile.  
_

_"Hey Shadow." Star said happily I smiled back at her trying my hardest not too blush.  
_

_"Hello Beautiful." I said as I pulled her close she giggled and blushed. God she looks cute when she blushes! Does she even know how she drives me crazy? Star quickly pushed away from me to drop kick the captain of the football team in the balls before smiling at him.  
_

_"That's for saying I can't play and football then begging me like a pansy for a rematch. You lousy excuse for a football player and captain." Star said sweetly before coming back over to me.  
_

_I another I loved about my sweet angel. She had a sweet side and a not so sweet side. She was a tomboy but didn't have to some girly traits and habits. They would call her the mixture of a tomboy and a girly girl like the gate way to both sides.  
_

_"Shadow..." Star whispered as I looked down at her in my arms. God she is so beautiful suddenly I started to picture how would look on our wedding day if we got married. Her in a beautiful pure white wedding dress with her long hair in two pony tails on either side of her head or in one long braid with ribbons going through it.  
_

_A tiny to hold her veil in place at the top of her head. Light make up on her beautiful face making her golden eyes shine and pop like the most beautiful stars you've ever seen. Her smiling up at me so hard that her dimples start to show. Her face glowing and shining brighter than it ever has on this day when she more beautiful than she's ever been which I thought was impossible.  
_

_I smiled down at my beautiful wife-to-be not believing how incredibly lucky I was that she was mine. I started to feel like the luckiest man in the world and when the word 'I do' slipped out of her beautiful pump pink extremely kissable lips I finally realized I was._

_"Shadow!" Star yelled snapping me out of my day dream. She was looking up at me curiously.  
_

_"What's up? Your just zoned out and started blushing and smiling..." Star whispered a bit of concern in her voice. I just smiled and took her hand in mine.  
_

_"Come with me." I whispered as I pulled her towards the school roof top as all the kids exited the school for lunch.  
_

_"Why are we going to the school roof top?" Star asked curiously a bit confused.  
_

_"Just come on." I said as I pulled her all the way up to the roof.  
_

_"Ok I'm here. What is it?" Star asked curiously as I turn her toward the wild flower patch she loves.  
_

_"I went to your flower patch this morning and did a little reconstruction and I want you to tell me what you think." I said as I pulled out a ring and got down one knee.  
_

_I trimmed all the flowers to say 'Star I've always loved you and I was just wondering... Will you marry me?' Star gasped as she turned around to look at me.  
_

_"Are you ser-" Star stopped herself when she saw me on knee with a beautiful ten carrot ring with a beautiful bright yellow gem in the middle.  
_

_"I'm serious as serious can be..." I whispered as she tackled me.  
_

_"YES! A THOUSAND TIME YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Star yelled before smashing her lips against mine. I happily kissed her back after a while the need for air became too strong so we had to pull away.  
_

_Star stared at me breathless a bit of sad filling her eyes. I knew what she was about to say but I put a finger to her lips as I slipped the ring on her finger. "We don't have to tell anyone you can just wear it on a different finger. We can start making wedding plans once we graduate from high school and not a second before. There's plenty of people who have been engaged six or more years." I said encouragingly  
_

_Star smiled at me and blushed as she placed the ring on her index finger. She smiled up at me. "Your right. I love you so much." Star whispered as I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too... I'll never forget this day and how happy you've made me I promise." I whispered "Me too..." Star whispered..._

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V (in the present)**

Everyone was silent after my flash back ended. Then Bubbles tackled into a hug making me fall off the couch onto the floor. "I can't believe you guys are engaged? No way! That's so cute and romantic!" Bubbles yelled out between giggles.

"That's how you picture me...?" A voice I was extremely familiar with... I turned my head to see my beautiful Star standing in the door looking from the wall to me.

I stood up and looked at her. She looked just as beautiful as she did years ago. "Star... Please forgive...me..." I whispered as Star walked up to me...

"You promised not to forget..." Star whispered as I frowned

"I know I did and I'm sorry..." I whispered then Star hugged me.

"But hey sometimes people forget... I'm sorry for getting so angry." Star said to my surprise.

"Wait a second you weren't angry at him from the beginning?" Boomer asked curiously

"No I just didn't want to sing so I hid but Shadow found and dragged me back after I begged him to act like he didn't see me." Star said as she glared at me.

"Sorry Buttercup would have kicked my ass if I saw you didn't bring you back." I said with a chuckle.

"Damn right I would!" Buttercup said as she grabbed Star and started dragging her outside. "Now it's time to sing whether you want to or not. Everyone outside time to practice!" Buttercup yelled as she stepped out the door with Star.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I dragged Star outside then I remember what happened a few weeks ago. I still hadn't answer Butch or said it by myself at least... I should say it. I want to say it. "Yo dork!" I yelled at Butch who growled and glared at me making me smirk and laugh.

Butch walked over to me. "I'm not a dork." Butch growled as I rolled my eyes.

"Your right your a super dork." I said then laughed when I realized how true that was because we have super powers as Butch glared at me.

"Whatever Buttercup." Butch said as he started to walk away. I have to say it now. Say it!

"Yeah I love you too dork." I laughed as Butch stopped and looked at me. He turned around a bit of shock on his face.

"What did you say?" Butch asked as I blushed and looked away for a second before looking back at me.

"I said I love you...dork." I said adding dork on teasingly at the last second a blink later I felt myself in a head lock. I tried to get out of it but couldn't Butch had a strong grip on me.

"I love you too Buttercup...and I'm not a dork. Even if I was...I would be your dork so it doesn't really matter." Butch whispered before letting me go and walking off. I watched him go and felt myself smile as his word replayed themselves over and over again in my head.

'I love you too Buttercup...and I'm not a dork. Even if I was... I would be your dork so it doesn't really matter.' He would be my dork... I blushed and smiled at that. He really doesn't know how much I really love him...

* * *

_**Yo guys! I hope you liked the chappie! Please review and tell me what you think! Bye! ^-^**_


	12. Date Part One

_**Update. I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs... :( Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V  
**

I stepped up to the door while taking a deep breath and looking myself over one more time in the window to the right of the door. I was wearing a dark green shirt with jeans and a black leather jacket along with black and green matching sneakers. My hair was spiky and a bit messy as usual but Buttercup told me she liked it that so I didn't bother brushing it.

Anything to make my beautiful cupcake happy. I smiled at the thought she was mine. Feeling like and knowing that I was the luckiest guy in the world to have her. I knocked on the door and was surprised when a lazy and dull looking Bubbles opened the door in her pjs. This was one very rare sight especially because Buttercup tells me she goes to bed extremely and gets dressed extremely early.

Something must be up with her. I'm sure Buttercup knows I'll just ask her later. "What do you want?" Bubbles asked a shockingly rude tone in her voice.

"I'm here for Buttercup." I said smoothly even though seeing Bubbles so out of character made me slightly uneasy.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTCH IS HERE SO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs. Now a feel a bit more uncomfortable but I could hide easily I walked in and Bubbles slammed the door behind me. I sat on the couch one minute barely passed before Bubbles suddenly became pissed and sick of waiting.

"BUTTERCUP GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE DAMN IT!" Bubbles yelled angrily venom in her voice it flinch slightly but not enough for Bubbles to notice.

"COMING ON DAMN! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled back just as pissed. Bubbles frowned slightly but didn't say a single word then walked into the kitchen. Two minutes later Buttercup walked down the stairs and I felt the wind in my lungs get knocked out as I became speechless. She was breathtaking...

Buttercup was wearing a light green casual dress that ended an inch above her knees. It had black stars here and there on it. She was wearing high-heeled black boots with green stars going up and down on them that stop about two-inches below her knee. Her hair was brushed out to the middle of her back with small bangs that hovered just above her right eye.

She had green highlights in hair and bangs that brought her beautiful emerald eyes. She put on some green eyeshadow and eyeliner and that's it for make up. I didn't mind though she didn't need anymore make up. Her eyelashes are natural long and thick making her eyes look mysterious yet beautiful. Her cheeks had a natural rosy tint against her beautiful creamy white skin.

Her beautiful pump ruby-red lips couldn't anymore kissable than they already were even with lip gloss or lip stick. She was beautiful and perfect every way in my eyes. Not a single flaw in sight. I feel my love and attraction for her grow more and more each even when I think I can't possibly fall more in love with her. I fall deeper and deeper and I don't think I'll ever reach the bottom.

I'm going to be in love with her for the rest of my life and I know it. "Butch... Butch? Are you ready to go?" Buttercup asked pulling me out of my thought with her angel like voice so beautiful and soft. I smiled at her taking her soft small yet strong hand into mine.

"Yes I'm ready and I thought you weren't going to wear a dress." I said as I continued to admire her. She turned her head away from me and blushed. I smiled as she tried to hide her beautiful blushing face behind her hair.

"I changed my mind... I thought you might like to see me in one so I..." Buttercup whispered as I smiled. She was trying to make me happy. Knowing that I would enjoy seeing her in a dress. She was amazing so kind and beautiful even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I see. You girls and changing your minds." I mumbled with a smirk as I pulled her out the door while she glared at me.

"Do you want me to change my mind about this date?" Buttercup asked me with frown. I started to slightly panic when she said because Buttercup can still get seriously mad at me and if she were to leave me now I'm sure to die. I can't live without her by my side. I heard the door slam behind us and sigh happily in my head but smirk outwardly at Buttercup.

"I don't think that's an option unless you want to go back in there with your clearly pissed for some strange reason sister." I said smugly as Buttercup looked at the door then back at me with an uneasy expression then she looked at me and smiled pulling me away from the door.

"So where are we going?" Buttercup asked curiously as she dragged me along.

"Well uh I didn't have time to think that through so I figured we could just drive around town." I said while scratching the back of my head as Buttercup frowned at me.

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't think about where he's going to take his girlfriend?" Buttercup asked angrily but I only smiled picking her up bridal style and smashing my lips against hers.

This is the first time she's ever really called me her boyfriend or herself my girlfriend it made me beyond happy. When I pulled away Buttercup was panting softly with her eyes halfway open as she looked up at me. She looked so sexy no sexy is an understatement there's not a word on this earth at could describe how amazing beautiful Buttercup looked right now.

"Butch... Put me down... Where are you taking me...?" Buttercup whispered between her soft pants. I smiled at her and gently set her on her feet her eyes widen as a smile filled up her face.

"Well I'm sorry for not making plans Buttercup. If you don't want to just ride around town with me on my motorcycle then I guess I can't make you." I said sadly as Buttercup pushed herself up against my chest.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want too! Forget what I said earlier ok? I want to ride with you! Please?" Buttercup asked sweetly her beautiful green eyes becoming bigger and more beautiful as she pleaded making me blush slightly and look away so she wouldn't see.

"Sure you can but I'm driving so you better hold on to me tight. Got it?" I asked her as she nodded her head grinning up at me. I looked at her again and rubbed her head gently messing up her hair a little but she didn't seem to mind.

"Ok. I got it. I'll hold on tight promise." Buttercup said with a smile as I laughed then I felt her touch my cheek. I blushed slightly and looked down into her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh and thank you Butch. I know I'm going to have so much fun." Buttercup whispered before going up on her tiptoes about while closing her eyes and kissing me. My heart melted as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and go on her tiptoes more.

Wanting her to be as comfortable as possible not have to go on her tiptoes. I lifted her up placing her feet on mine feet she relaxed a bit and deepen the kiss as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I stuffed my tongue to hers and fireworks exploded. (I know it's corny just go with it -_-) She tasted amazing like green apples and candy. I was in heaven as our tongues wrestled.

I let her win other it battle and probe my mouth but only because I wanted to suck on her amazingly sweet yet sour tongue and let the taste overflow my mouth after a while the need to breathe that we had ignored became to great and we slowly pulled apart leaving a trail of saliva in between us.

Buttercup blushed panting loudly as I smirked and pulled her close blowing on her ear making her shiver. "That was amazing. You're a wonderful kisser." I whispered with a smile as she blushed harder.

"Your not so bad but I wouldn't say your wonderful." Buttercup said teasingly making me frown while she just laughed I soon laughed too then I hopped on my bike turning the key to bring it to life. I looked at my beautiful cupcake who was admiring my bike before getting on behind me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I smirked knowing that even though I hadn't quite decided where we were going this was going to be the most interesting I've ever had...

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Sorry Buttercup is so out of character I didn't mean for that to happen Bubbles is out of character for a reason that you find out soon after Buttercup and Butch's date. I'm dealing with writer's block at the moment so it's really a miracle that I was able to post this small chapter. I can't think of where Butch should take Buttercup if you guys could help me out I would be very grateful. Please review and tell me what you think and possibly where Butch should take Buttercup. Bye! ^^**_


	13. Date Part Two

_**Update. I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs... Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I smiled as I held onto Butch while we sped down the street. I love motorcycles and he knows it too. I don't even care that he didn't pick a place for us to go. This would still be the perfect date even if I spend all of it holding on to him while the wind whips my hair around. Butch suddenly made a sharp turn that made my stomach drop and a small scream escaped my lips.

"Sorry cupcake. Are you alright?" Butch asked as he looked at me for a brief second before putting his eyes back on the road. I love that nickname but I couldn't let him know so I should probably tease him. After I calm myself down enough to speak. I pushed closer to his back.

"Yeah I'm just fine Butchie-boy the sudden turn just surprised me. That's all." I said strongly as Butch smirked and sped up. Causing a chain reaction and making me tighten my grip around him and hiding my face behind his back causing him to smirk.

"Yeah sure babe just that sharp turn." Butch said with a wink as I frowned at him.

"Whatever just keep driving." I said blushing slightly as I stared at all the lights we that were passing by. They were beautiful all different colors that seemed to blend together as we passed them. Dark Green, Dark Blue, Red, Dark Yellow, Light Green, Light Blue, Pink, and a Bright Yellow.

"Beautiful..." I whispered as they zoomed by felt Butch slowing and looked up ahead to see the streetlight turning red. Butch stopped at the light putting his kick down to balance us while we waited. He turned and looked at me.

"I prefer hot or beautiful babe but call me whatever you want." Butch said with a wink making me glare at him.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the lights." I whispered as I stared up at them. They still looked beautiful even though now their not blending together because their standing still.

"Yeah they are beautiful aren't they? Would you like to see them from a better view?" Butch asked as he lifted his kick swiftly when the light turned green and started speeding down the road again.

I smiled as they passed then looked at Butch. The way the lights danced across his skin was beautiful. "See them from a better view like what? From where?" I asked curiously as Butch came to a stop in front what looked like a huge skyscraper but it looked abandon.

"Is the roof of an abandoned skyscraper ok?" Butch asked with fake curiosity as he hopped off the bike I hopped off too but he would let me until I let him hold my hand.

"I can hop up off by myself. You know that right?" I asked raising an eyebrow as we flew to the top of the skyscraper.

"Yeah and you know I can help or better yet lift you off my bike if I want to right?" Butch asked as I rolled my eyes and continued flying up happy that he just grabbed my hand instead of lifting me off of his bike.

"It's a nice ways up." I said since it took long to get to the top then I had originally thought. When we finally reached the top the view was amazing. I could believe my eyes. All the beautiful lights, cars, buildings, and stars. The sight took my breath away. "Butch... This is amazing. How did you find this place?" I asked as I turned to look into his beautiful forest green eyes.

"I found when I had to get away. From everything... my brothers, mojo, crime itself. I came here when I just wanted to think about anything without being interrupted or judged. It's really something isn't it?" Butch asked smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled "It's a little more than just something but yeah." I whispered with a smile. "It's nothing compared to you." Butch whispered as he looked at me. I blushed slightly and looked up at him.

I got lost in his beautiful forest green eyes. He leaned in and slowly closed his eyes. I closed my eyes and started to slightly go up on my tiptoes. When our lips were only were so close that if either one of us took a deep breath we would be kissing his phone rang. We tried to ignore but it kept on ringing. I sighed in defeat frowning that the perfect moment had just been ruined. Butch growled and yanked the phone out of his pocket harshly pressing the answer button and bring it up to his hear.

"WHAT!" Butch screamed into the phone. I know the person on the other end must of flinched because I certainly did from the tone in his voice. "Butch...? I need your help..." I heard my sister Star voice ring out on the other end. I rose an eyebrow and looked eyes with Butch. Butch quickly looked away for some reason. "Sure whatever you need. Buttercup and I will come hide you. Where are you?" Butch asked as Star took a deep breath. "I'm at your house with Boomer." Star said sounding a bit sad.

"Ummm ok. We've be there in a second ok S?" Butch asked causing my eyebrow to raise even more. "Thanks B. I know I could count on you to help me. I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Star said before she hung up the phone. I looked at Butch as he hung up the phone. "S?" I asked curiously my eyes narrowing. "It's just a nickname I made for her. Chill Butters." Butch said as jumped from the building. I frowned and followed him. Wondering what 'S' needed help with and why Butch looked away when he answered the phone. Something is up...

* * *

_**Well I finally finished the chappie and I'm finally updating. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't feel like proofreading right now because I'm really sleepy. Please tell me what you think of the chappie. Love you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please please please review!**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	14. Practice and a misunderstanding

_**Update finally! I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry I took so long! :P Forgive?  
**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V  
**

Buttercup seemed pretty upset the whole ride over to my place. I didn't understand why. Maybe it was something I said but what I was really wondering is what had Star so upset. I mean first Bubbles is all pissed and mean over only God knows what! Now Star is calling me majorly depressed. Where's Blossom having a mental breakdown? Sigh why are all of Buttercup's sisters falling apart at the same time. It's annoying.

I stopped the bike as I pulled into the drive thru. I was getting a bad feeling for some reason. "Yo... Butch I'm getting a bad vibe. I hope everything is ok..." Buttercup whispered as she hopped off the bike. I followed suit and frowned. "Yeah me too. I wonder what has Star so upset." I whispered as Buttercup nodded in agree. We walked up to the door but before i could even get my key out the door flew open.

"I saw you coming!" Star said simply before yanking us inside and slamming as well as locking the door behind us. "We have a major problem." Star said as tears threatened to run down her cheeks. I looked at her feeling a bit worried. My worry surged when I saw Boomer with his head in his arms and knees up against the wall. "What's wrong?" I whispered not really wanting to know.

"Well their might have been a little misunderstanding..." Star whispered as Boomer shot straight and hissed angrily. "JUST A LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING? BUBBLES HATES ME! SHE WON'T TALK TO ME AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs causing Star to flinch and frown. Tears started running down her face as silent sobs escaped her throat. I've never seen Boomer that mad before. Boomer looked at Star and frowned sadly before starting to say sorry.

"Star... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped on you. I don't know what came over me I'm just really upset. It's not your fault you we're just helping me after all... Just like I asked you too." Boomer whispered softly before hugging the sobbing girl. "Alright! What the hell is going on here? Does this have anything to due with why bubbles has been acting like such a bitch lately?" Buttercup asked curiously as Star nodded her head.

"It has everything do due with that." Boomer said as Star stopped crying and started sniffling. "Alright. Here's what happened..." Star started to explain.

* * *

_**Star's** **P.O.V(Flashback)**_

_I walked into the living room after Shadow left to go hang out with a friend. I raised my eyebrows curiously as I watched Boomer pace back and forth. "Boomer? What's up?" I asked curiously as Boomer continued to pace back and forth. "I have to think of the perfect way to do this... Perfect way to do this... Everything has to be perfect! It has to be! She deserves nothing less! But what if I mess up! Damn then I'll be screwed!" Boomer hissed as I raised an eyebrow. I walked up to him._

_I flicked Boomer in the forehead using a bit of my super strength. "Ow!" Boomer yelled in surprise. "What are you talking about dork?" I asked curiously as Boomer frowned at me. "Who's dork? I don't know who your talking too." Boomer said looking away as my rolled my eyes in annoyance. "What are you talking about Boomer? Or should I say why are you talking to yourself and pacing like a weirdo?" I asked curiously  
_

_"Well... If you must know... I'm planning on telling Bubbles I love her today and hopefully if I have the courage asking her to marry me. And everything has to be perfect or else I'm screwed! She deserves nothing but the best but I feel like I'm gonna fuck up and she going to realize she can do better than me and moved an-" Boomer was interrupted by Star's hand covering his mouth. "Alright. Dude... You are talking way too much for my taste. The number one thing you need to remember is to let her talk. Or else she might fall asleep before you can even get the right words out." I said rolling my eyes.  
_

_I flopped on the couch and burped. "Wow. I didn't even feel it but I think I've been holding that in for the whole day." I sighed as I turned on the tv. Boomer frowned and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why Shadow's in to you at all. You act nothing like a girl. I'd swear you were a boy if it weren't for those water melons you have shoved up your shirt and even with those I still don't think your a girl." Boomer said in disgust.  
_

_Star frowned at him. "That was mega fucking rude man!" I yelled angrily as Boomer shook his head. "See that what I'm talking about. Even buttercup acts like more of a lady than you." Boomer said as I felt my face turning red with anger. "Oh shut up! Who ask you anyway?! Go back to worrying about your precious Bubbles!" I yelled angrily as Boomer eyes widen. He quickly started pacing again. I looked at the Tv then looked back at him and sighed.  
_

_"You know... Sometimes it helps if you practice on someone you don't like. That way whatever you want to say comes out easier when your talking to the person you do like." I said making Boomer stop pacing and look at me. He smiled "That best all idea you come up with all day Brad! I'm gonna call Buttercup!" Boomer said happily as anger filled me.  
_

_"My name isn't brad! I'm clearly a girl and my name is Star! Buttercup is probably with Butch so she'd probably get mad if you interrupted her time with him by calling. I could help you though if you want." I said as I looked at Boomer who burst out laughing. "What's so fucking funny?!" I yelled angrily. "I need help from a GIRL I don't like not a GUY I don't like." Boomer laughed as my anger grew and my face burned!  
_

_"I'm a girl god damn it! And all you have to do is pretend I'm bubbles!" I yelled angrily making him laugh harder. "Pretend your bubbles? I couldn't do that even if I put a bag over your head with her picture tapped to it! Your too manly and rude and annoying plus Bubbles is nice and you don't seem to have a single nice bone in your body. Besides like I said I need a GIRL'S help not a GUY'S, so sorry to disappoint!" Boomer laughed as I glared angrily at him.  
_

_"Oh yeah! Wanna bet? I'm going to make you eat your words in ten minutes!" I yelled as Boomer smirked and nodded his head. "Fifty buck says you'll look and act just as manly and rude as you do right now in ten minutes." Boomer said seriously as I smirked "Alright. Be ready to pay up." I hissed before walking upstairs to the bathroom.  
_

_I closed the door behind me. He says I'm manly huh? Well let's see what he thinks of this! I pulled out a backpack that I hide in the wall.  
_

_TEN MINUTES LATER.  
_

_"Times up! Let's see you prince charming!" Boomer yelled making me frown. I smiled and walked down the stairs once I was in his view his mouth dropped. I was wearing a yellow sundress with matching yellow wedges. My hair was in two pig tails. I put a bit of blush on my cheeks to bring out their naturally rosy tint. i put on yellow shadow and used a bit of eyeliner. Then for the finishing touches put a bit of sparkly lip gloss.  
_

_"No way... You actually look really beautiful..." Boomer whispered in shock as I smiled shyly and blushed a bit. I'm not use to wearing make up or dresses."Thanks. You lost the bet so pay up." I said placing my hand out for the money when Boomer frowned. "I don't know... Let's test if you can really be nice like bubbles, no violence or smart ass comments are you'll be paying me." Boomer smugly. I just nodded my head.  
_

_"That's the ugliest dress I've ever seen." Boomer hissed. I just smiled "Thank you for your opinion of my dress. I'll try to find one a little more suited to your tastes next time." I said happily causing Boomer to frown. "Your hair looks like crap." Boomer said with a smug look. "Really? I did it myself but I've never been good at doing hair. I should have left in the hands of a professional." I said with a smile.  
_

_"Your so ugly. Your boyfriend must be blind or I'm sure he would have left you by now." Boomer said coldly while glaring at me. I can't believe he sunk that low. With a tears gently running down my cheeks I smiled. "I'm very lucky to have him. I think your right. I'm surprised anyone could find me attractive especially him since he's the man of my dreams. I'm afraid if he does take a good look at me he might realize I'm not worthy of him and leave me." I whispered sadly as I gently wiped away my tears.  
_

_Boomer frowned "I'm sorry that was pushing things too far..." Boomer whispered "It's fine really. I wonder sometimes. Honestly." I whispered softly as Boomer frowned. "Anyway enough of that. I'm here to help. Just pretend I'm Bubbles and try to get what your saying out." I said calmly as I sat on the arm of the sofa. Boomer twitched a bit and started to say something but frowned. "Can you actually sit on the chair like Bubbles does?" Boomer asked curiously  
_

_"Alright now your just stalling." I said rolling my eyes and sat on the sofa. "I am not!" Boomer argued as I rolled my eyes then smiled as I got an idea. I made them glow then said. "Yes you are Boomie. Now don't be so nervous. You know you can tell me anything." I said with a smile. Boomer's eyes widen as he backed away slightly.  
_

_"How the hell did you do that?!" Boomer yelled making me flinch. "Just one of my many voice related powers. I'll explain it later. Now what did you want to say Boomie?" I asked with Bubbles soft and cheery voice. "Well I...I wanted to say that...I...I..." Boomer said looking all over the room. I sighed a bit annoyed and put my hands on his face so that he was just looking at me. Because if he wasn't and just listening to my voice. It seem more like he was with the real Bubbles and not me and that would just make him more prone to mess up.  
_

_"I...I love you...with all my heart...more than I've ever loved anything or anyone and I was hoping you would marry me..." Boomer finally managed to spit out. I smiled but before I could tell him he did a good job I heard. "I can't believe I trusted you! Boomer your lair and a cheater! I hate you! And I hate you even more Star! You guys deserve each other! And I'm telling Shadow!" Bubbles screamed at top of her lungs. My eyes widen and so did Boomer's.  
_

_"BUBBLES! WAIT! WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs as tears ran down his face while he ran after her. I was froze though. A pain I haven't felt in year feeling me up more intensely than I ever thought possible. I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball to cry in peace that was soon broken by Boomer yelling and screaming at me saying it was my fault. But he's right their all right... She hates me again... She promised she would never hate me again and yet she does... I knew it couldn't last... I'm destined to be hated by everyone...! I should just die and make everyone happy!_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**_  
_

"So that's why she's been so mad. She walked in on Boomer practicing on you and got the wrong idea. She crossed the line though... We all made a pact never to say that to each other especially to you, Star. I can't believe she broke it and over a misunderstanding that she didn't let you or Boomer explain." I whispered as I hugged my younger sister then Boomer.

"This sucks. I'll make sure to clean it up with my brother for you Star. Ok?" Butch asked as Star nodded with tears rolling down her face. "Yeah and you don't worry Boomer. I'll make sure my sister Bubbles knows the truth. Alright?" I asked as Boomer smiled "Thanks Buttercup. I appreciate it." Boomer said sound at least a little happy.

"There's no need to clear anything up with me." Shadow said as stepped into the house. Star's eyes widen as she stared at him. Shadow opened his arms and Star ran into them. He hugged her tightly with a big smile on his face. "I know my Star and she wouldn't betray me like that. Besides no one can see what I see in her. Which exactly why Boomer doesn't see her appeal." Shadow said before nuzzling Star's hair making her blush.

"Not true. After seeing the way she acted and the way she cleans up. I have to admit. I can kind of see what you see in a girl like her." Boomer said making Star smile and mouth 'Thank you' "Your lucky I'm not changing my answer because of that comment." Bubbles said playfully as she stepped from behind Shadow. "Because I'm answer is yes. I will marry you but no more practicing on my sisters. Just screw up on me like a normal person besides, you look really cute when your trying to find the right words to say." Bubbles said with a giggle as she run towards Boomer and hugged him.

Boomer hugged her tightly lifting her up off the ground when he spun around. "I love you so much! Alright I promise never again." Boomer whispered before kissing Bubbles for what felt like forever before slipping the ring on her finger. She blushed and smiled. "Sapphire... It's beautiful." Bubbles said happily as she hugged him.

"Now there's one more very important person I need to talk too." Bubbles said walking towards the kissing and hugging Star and Shadow. Shadow smirked and pulled his lips away from Star's making her frown but pointed towards Bubbles making her look towards the ground her face filling with conflicting emotions. "Star..." Bubbles whispered softly making Star look up at her.

"I'm very very sorry about what I said. I should have at least let you explain but most of all I shouldn't have said I hated you no matter how anger or upset I felt at the time and I know sorry doesn't fix it but... I have two important things that I can't ask and won't ask anyone but you. So will you hear me out?" Bubbles asked softly. "Ok." Star whispered finally looking Bubbles in the eye.

"Star... I would love for you to be my maid of honor. If you would do me the honor of being my maid of honor I mean." Bubbles said happily confusing herself a bit. Star face lit up into a huge smile. "Of course! I'd love to be your maid of honor!" Star said happily as Boomer smiled. "Hey! Shadow. Are you going to be my best man or should I let someone else be paired up with Star?" Boomer asked playfully as Shadow smiled.

"I'll your best man because you know if another man as his hands on my Star. He's gonna get pound into the ground." Shadow seriously but with a playfully smile. Star blushed below him playfully while smiling. "One thing. This one is for you and Shadow." Bubbles said as Shadow and everyone else turned their attention back to her.

"I would love it if you guys sang at my wedding. I can't think of any music that could be more perfect or sound more beautiful. Your voices are what I want to hear while I dance and your smiling are what I want to see." Bubbles said happily as Shadow and Star both blushed and smiled. "We'd love too." Star and Shadow said together. "Yay! Thank you so much!" Bubbles said hugging both of them happily.

I smiled at the sight as everyone became more lively in the house. This what I like to see. "So when would you like to get married to me babe?" Butch asked curiously as I rolled my eyes and smiled. Butch wrapped his arms around my waist. "Because I'm never gonna let anyone else but me have you." Butch said seriously making me blush and smile. "I don't know. When you propose I guess." I said with a shrug as Butch smiled.

"Oh that's gonna be a long time from now." Butch said calmly making me elbow him. Butch smiled and laughed. "I'm just kidding BC. I can't tell you the real time I'm gonna propose because then you'll be excepting it and there's no fun in that." Butch said seriously as I frowned then laughed as he started to tickle me.

"Cut it out!" I laughed as I fell onto the couch but kept on tickling me. It was start to be become hard to breath when suddenly he stopped and the house seemed quieter somehow. "You guys I've got something I'd like to say." Blossom said as she and Brick stood in the doorway. "Now I think she means we have something to say. I'm in this now forever babe." Brick said seriously as Blossom blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm pregnant." Blossom said calmly and everything and everyone was silent.

* * *

_**Holy crap! Did not see that coming! Blossom's going to have a baby out of wed lock! That's so not Blossom... Weird. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chappie! ^_^ Please review! I need your feedback like I need air! :P**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	15. WHAT?

_**I'm back! Did you miss me? Did I take too long? I'm sorry! I'm trying to update at least one or two stories a week now. Trying to get back to that fast updating pace I had in the beginning. Oh and guess what? I get even faster at updating in the summer and it's just a few months away for me! Isn't that awesome?! ^.^ Anyway, enjoy the chappie! I own nothing but the plot and the OCs! So you must ask if you want to use what's rightfully mine.**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I looked at everyone else then Blossom. I had no idea she was just going to blurt it out like that. It's out now though so we just have to wait for their reactions. "Brick my man! I can't believe you tapped your girl before I could!" Butch groaned earning a glare from Buttercup and an elbow in the stomach.

"And you won't be tapping anything for a while either." Buttercup said seriously as she glared at Butch. Butch frowned and lower head his head. "Damn... That's just cruel." Butch muttered under his breath. Blossom looked toward me angrily. Oh crap. I better say something before she kicks my ass.

"I didn't tap anything Butch." I said as Blossom smiled. The entire room went silent again. "You didn't have sex with Blossom?" Butch asked seriously while looking at me. "No I didn't. You know Blossom." I said as Blossom sent me a glare. "I mean... I respect Blossom too much to do something like that before our wedding night." I said quickly earning a smile from her.

Damn she's hard to please. "Then Blossom cheated on you! Damn Blossom! I didn't know you had it in you!" Buttercup said sounding seriously impressed as she smirked and nodded her head at Blossom. "No that can't be! Blossom would never cheat! Would you Blossom?" Bubbles asked as she took Blossom's hands in her own.

Before I or Blossom could respond Boomer finally spoke up. "Yeah. There's no way Brick would stay with her if she cheated. Right Brick?" Boomer asked curiously before I could respond Butch said something. "Unless Blossom has him that whipped." Butch said seriously earning him a smack from Buttercup.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Butch growled as Buttercup smiled sweetly at him. "For your stupidity knowing no ends." Buttercup said seriously earning a glare from Butch. "That's no way to talk to your boyfriend!" Butch yelled making Buttercup roll her eyes. "Your right, but it is a way to talk to a dork and you happen to be one." Buttercup said

Butch grumbled and mumbled under his breath. "If you guys didn't you know... Then how are you pregnant Blossom?!" Bubbles asked in total shock. Blossom grew silently and bit her lip. "Hey um... Star!" Blossom said smiling innocently while batting her eyelashes. Star's expression became uneasy instantly. "What do you want from me Blossom?" Star asked nervously.

"What? Do I always have to want something when I talk to my favorite little sister? Oh come on! I love you way too much for that and you know." Blossom said innocently as she laughed nervously. Star rose an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed. "No but when you put like that it means you want something for sure. Just spit out." Star said seriously as Blossom gulped.

I wrapped my arms around Blossom and held her close trying to relax her. "It's ok babe. I know it's a lot to explain but I'm sure she'll understand and help you. You know Star. She'll look after like she's the older sister." I said encouragingly as Blossom smiled and giggled. Star smiled brightly nodded her head. "Yeah big sis. You know I got your back no matter what." Star said happily

Blossom smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you very much Star. Your the best little sister a girl could have." Blossom said happily as she hugged Star tightly as Star blushed and laughed. "Your buttering me up an awful lot. I'm almost scared to ask what you want." Star said nervously as Blossom glared at her.

"That last thing wasn't me buttering you up! I meant it." Blossom said sweetly making Star smile happily "Oh well... Yay!" Star said happily before her eyes widen and she covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that." Star whispered as Shadow pulled her close.

"It's alright babe. Your still a beautiful tomboy to me. One girl sound or thing won't change that." Shadow said sweetly hugging Star from behind making her smile and blush. "Promise?" Star asked playfully looking up at Shadow making Shadow smirk and lean in for a kiss.

"I promise." Shadow said before planting his lips firmly on Star's who happily kissed back. Blossom sighed sweetly then looked at me nervously "Their so cute. I don't think I can ask her to do it. I'll just try to kill the baby myself. I can't ask her to do something like that." Blossom whispered to me with a frown making me frown.

"No way. The only way to kill that baby is to kill yourself and I'm not letting you do that. They'll understand. They'll be pissed about it at start but they'll understand." I whispered sternly as Blossom bit her lip and nodded. "Um...Star?" Blossom asked nervously gaining Star's attention.

"Yeah Bloss?" Star asked happily still blushing. Blossom bit her lip harder. I gently rubbed her stomach. It seemed to calm her down a bit. Blossom took a deep breath and smiled nervously. "Please hear me out ok?" Blossom asked nervously as Star nodded her head with a grin as her blush slowly faded.

"I need you to go on a date with Him." Blossom said quickly making the entire room go silent. Star entire face turned pale as her eyes widen. Shadow's grip on Star tightened as his jaw locked and a dangerous and possessive glare came across his face. "WHAT?! HELL NO! MY STAR IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT DIRT BAG! OVER MY GODDAMN DEAD BODY!" Shadow yelled angrily making Blossom flinch and me frown.

* * *

_**How was that? Please don't kill me for being gone so long and making the chappie so short :P Why does Blossom want Star to go on a date with HIM?! Why does Shadow seem so against it? (The meaning to Shadow's reaction is much deeper than the fact that Star is his girlfriend/future wife.) Whoever can tell me the answer to those question will get a shout out when I write the next chapter ^-^ I hope you enjoyed the chappie! ^_^**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	16. The Demon Baby or Sweet Adam

_**Friedseeweed and BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel! You are both the winners! Your assumptions are correct! Congrats! :D ^-^ Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs. This chappie will explain everything. ^_^  
**_

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I couldn't breath... She wants me to what? I can't... Him... I can't go on a date with Him... I just can't... "Listen Shadow. I know after everything that has happened you don't want Star too but hear us out." Brick said as Shadow tightened his grip on my waist.  
"No Brick! I don't care! I'm not letting that bastard anywhere near my Star. He took over her mind the last time I let her near him." Shadow hissed

"Why...?" I whispered as everyone looked at me. "What?" Blossom asked surprised as I looked at her slowly starting to breath again. "Why do you want me to go on a date with him? It must be serious right because last time I went near him he took over my mind and used to me to try and kill you all and I almost won. You guys would have been dead so it has to be serious right?" I asked seriously

Blossom looked at me seriously before nodding her. "Well then tell me and if I think it's serious enough then I'll go." I said seriously as Shadow growled in my ear. "You can't be fucking serious?!" Shadow hissed as I sent him a glare. "Shadow it's my choice. Blossom wouldn't ask me to do something like this if it wasn't serious. So just shut up and listen to what she has to say." I hissed right back making him frown and go silent.

"Blossom." I said nodding my head telling her to go on. "The baby inside of me...is him's." Blossom whispered shocking everyone in the room. I was a bit shocked but not really. "Brick and I were fighting him. When he shot me out of the sky with a laser. Brick caught me and I thought I was fine but I suddenly threw up..." Blossom whispered as Brick frowned.

"Him's child is growing fast inside of Blossom. In three days time it will be to late to abort the child." Brick whispered "Three days time?!" Shadow asked shocked as Brick nodded. "I know it doesn't look like it just yet but Blossom's stomach is growing half a centimeter each hour. The baby is too strong for us to kill. It would require killing Blossom and I'm not going to let that happen. Him is the only one who can remove." Brick said seriously as I frowned.

"And he won't until I agree to a date with him? For the entire day I'm guessing." I said seriously as Brick nodded his head. His eyes turned deadly serious. "You not going on the date is not an option. That thing inside of Blossom's stomach... Well it's too stronger for her body." Brick whispered as I eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shocked as Brick looked at me. "Demon babies are extremely dangerous. The only way the mother can survive giving birth to them is..." Brick started but Blossom finished "Your the only one who can give birth to Him's baby Star." Blossom said seriously causing me to tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm no stronger than you." I said seriously as Blossom shook her head. "Demon babies take after their fathers especially during birth." Blossom said seriously as I tilted my head. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked as Blossom bit her lip.

"It means if the father hates the mother so does the baby!" Brick yelled as my eyes widen. "The baby is going to tear it's way out of Blossom when she goes into labor. It's going to kill her!" Brick yelled as Blossom sadly looked at the ground. My eyes widen.

"The baby will kill me during birth because it shares it's father hate for me. That's why your the only one who could have Him's baby. Because the baby would love you just as much as Him." Blossom whispered as my eyes widen. "That little bastard as hardly broken one of Blossom's ribs and trying to break another. Every kick she feels is fucking pain and makes her fall to the ground. It's going to fucking kill her and I can't do anything to stop it!" Brick yelled as punched a hole through the wall as tears streamed down his face.

Blossom frowned as Brick stormed out of the house. "I'll do it." I whispered as Blossom looked at me. "What?" Blossom asked shock as I looked at her and smiled. "I'll do it. I can't let my favorite big sister die now can I? Especially not when I just became her favorite little sister." I whispered playfully as I hugged Blossom she hugged me back and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Blossom looked at her stomach. "The baby just kicked and it wasn't painful..." Blossom said as I bent down so I was level with her stomach. "Hey little guy." I whispered to her stomach happily then my eyes widen when I saw a tiny hand press against Blossom's stomach from the inside out.

"I think the baby reacts positively when I'm close..." I whispered as I gently placed my hands on Blossom's stomach and instantly felt the little hand press against mine. "Oh wow. This is the calmest it's been the entire day." Blossom gasped as I gently rubbed her stomach.

"Hey little guy. Do you know who I am?" I asked curiously and my eyes widen when I heard the word 'Star' come out of Blossom's stomach. It sounds dreamy like a sigh. Like the baby had been waiting for me to greet it and to greet me back. "Did her stomach just talk?!" Bubbles yelled in shock as I nodded my head slowly.

"Tell me baby... What are you? A boy or a girl?" I whispered wondering how much his baby could already do and know. 'I'm a boy...Star...' The baby whispered shocking me but I couldn't be shocked now. I had to keep the questions coming maybe I could defuse this myself without going on a date with Him.

"Why are you hurting my sister?" I asked honestly I heard a bit of a stir then got a very harsh answer. 'Because I hate her! I don't want to be inside of your stupid! I want to be inside of you! You should be my mother! NOT HER! I WANT YOU!' the baby yelled shocking me then sending a painful kick towards my sisters ribs causing her to scream and fall into my arms.

"ALRIGHT! STOP! STOP! You can have me! You can have anything you want just stop hurting my sister!" I screamed as the baby calmed down and gently pressed it's hand against Blossom's stomach. 'Really...?' He asked curiously as Shadow growled. "No way!" Shadow hissed.

"Yeah... Star... You can't do this..." Blossom panted softly. "Star... Please just go on a date with him... Don't do this." Bubbles whispered as the baby suddenly kicked Blossom again. 'NO! YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH MY FATHER! Your ONLY option is give me everything I want! If you leave to go on a date with him. I force your sister to go into labor and kill her right away!' the baby yelled causing all of us to go quiet in shock.

"I don't care what you guys say. Him's not the one who has control right now. The baby is and you heard him. He'll kill Blossom if I don't do this!" I yelled as everyone went silent and frowned. "GODDAMN IT!" Shadow yelled before punching down a wall and leaving the room the same way Brick did. I sighed softly as the baby gently kicked my hand through Blossom's stomach.

'Don't worry beautiful. I'll be much better to you then he ever was.' He said sweetly the thing that shocked me the most was the fact that it actually soothed me. I glared at Blossom's stomach. "What do you want monster?" I asked as the baby stirred. 'Monster is such a harsh but since it's you I'll let you get away with saying.' the baby said as I rolled my eyes.

'I want you to give birth to me and take care of me and then in three years time when I'm fully grown. I want you to marry me. No exceptions. Either I get everything I want or we have no deal.' the baby hissed evilly as I sighed. "Alright... Give birth to you, take care of you and then when your fully grown marry you. It's a deal." I whispered

"Star." Blossom begged as I shook my head. "He's going to kill you Blossom... It's already my fault that the professor died so if I can save your life I'm going too." I said encouragingly as I helped her sit up. 'That's a good girl Star. Now press your stomach against Blossom's then clear your mind and I'll do the rest.' He said happily as I pressed my stomach against Blossom's and closed my eyes.

"No star... That wasn't your...fault at all... I'm so sorry... Buttercup, Bubbles and I... we're wrong to blame you..." Blossom whispered as I shook my head slowly. "The explosion that created me killed him. It was my fault but there was nothing I could do about it. Now this baby is trying to kill you and there's something I can do about it. So just let me do it... Ok?" I asked with a smile.

Blossom remained quiet probably studying my face but this gave me the perfect silence to clear my mind. I emptied my head of every thought as a light started to feel the room and I felt a weird tingle in my stomach then everything went dark again. I opened my eyes to see Blossom had passed out her stomach was much smaller down to it's regular size again.

I looked down at my stomach to see that it was poking out of my shirt. It looked like I became four to five months pregnant in five seconds. I bit my lip and sighed softly pressing my hand to my stomach. I felt a gently kick and a stir towards my hand. 'Awww... I love it in here. I'm finally inside of the only girl who's allowed to hold me. Everything feels too perfect.' he sighed from inside of my stomach. I blushed I don't know why but for some strange reason his words had a serious effect on me like he was controlling the way I felt and think.

"Your finally happy now. I'm guessing." I whispered as I felt another stir inside of me. 'Happy? More like in heaven. Demon babies are only at peace when their inside the right person during development stages. Being inside of Blossom was like being in hell but being inside of you is... I can't even describe it.' The baby sighed as I slowly stood up and saw Bubbles staring at my stomach in a mix of shock and disgust.

"Well I'm glad I could please. Now how long are you going to be in there?" I asked curiously 'I almost want to prolong your pregnancy just because of how great being inside of you feels but I think being cradled in your arms will be even better so you'll go into labor tomorrow when the clock strikes four.' He said calmly as I bit my lip. "Good to know." I whispered as I helped Blossom up and slowly walked her to her room.

'Now tell me beautiful what's my name?' He asked catching me off guard. "Your name? You don't already have one?" I asked curiously 'Well my idiot father wants to call me 'He' but I want you to know name me. So what's my name?' He asked again as I thought for a minute. "Adam." I said happily as he stirred inside my stomach.

'Hmmm Adam? I like that name.' He sighed happily as I smiled "Well good because it's your name now." I said happily as he gently kicked me and pressed his hand against my stomach. 'I love you Star.' the baby whispered sweetly as blush appeared on my face I felt my eyes glanced over a bit. I found myself whispering "I love you too my sweet Adam." before I could stop myself or even realize I said it.

'Now it's time to go to bed so you'll have plenty of rest when we meet face to face tomorrow.' Adam whispered lovely I blinked a few times as I shook my head. "But I'm nowhere near sleepy. It's not even six o'clock yet." I said as Adam gently kicked me. 'Bed time. Your sleepy and going to sleep until three tomorrow so your well rested.' Adam said sternly but sweetly.

I sighed and smiled my eyes once again feeling like they glanced over. I set Blossom on her bed placed a my hand gently on my stomach as I yawned. "Wow. I'm really sleepy. I'll just go to bed now so I have plenty of energy when I give birth to you tomorrow." I said as I walked to my room and got underneath my covers falling asleep almost instantly the last thing I hear being my child's sweet words and hums. 'That's right... Good mommy. Go straight to bed just like baby told you.' Adam whispered as I slipped into a deeper sleep listening to his kind and soothing words as my stomach swelled in size.

* * *

_**How was that? Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll ;) Anyway, pretty creepy huh? Something tells me this baby isn't as sweet as Star seems to think it is... I wonder how it's getting her to listen to him. Some kind of mind control maybe? I'm just kidding xD I know exactly how but tell me your thoughts. BTW things are about to get very very interesting. ;)**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	17. Author Note: 200 reviews!

_**OMG! 200 REVIEWS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! :D 3 What do you guys want? I'm going to give you a reward for always reviewing my stories! ^_^ And helping me reach the most reviews I've ever gotten! 200! :D Just comment what you want! Anything from a story request or one-shot to updates on every last one of my stories or just a specific one. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT PEOPLE AND I SHALL GIVE IT TO YOU! ^_^ Review, review, review! And thank you so much for helping me reach 200! ^_^ YAY! :) ^-^ ^_^**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29  
**_


End file.
